Thanks Ben
by kitkat2150
Summary: Gwen gets hurt in a fight against one of the leaders of the forever knights leaving her battered and bruised. it's up to Ben to save her life. this story contains Romance, Kidnapping, traveling, Hawaii- cause everyone likes that place, and excitement. Enjoy : CHAPTER 14 REDONE
1. thanks Ben

It was around 12:30 in the morning, sounds of violence and metal clashing together illuminated the midnight air. A roar of thunder was heard from afar as lighting began to pour out of the cloudy sky. Flashes of lights from the lightning lit up the battle scene in a olden day fortress, one might think a castle.

Screaming voices of men were heard inside attacking and rearing towards two teenagers. A red headed female in a red sweater who would be no older than 16, and a brunette with a green jacket and acidy green eyes much like the girl fighting by his side.

"BEN DUCK" a female voice screamed to the green- eyed male as a knight was thrown his way, sent flying into a wall.

"GOOD ONE GWEN" the boy congratulated her as he hit a knight in the upper jaw.

"JETRAY" an alienated voice was heard throughout the battlefield as a ray like creature flew above the scene. 30 knights had already been taken out but there was at least 50 left.

The manta ray like alien shot green lasers out of its tail and eyes knocking a few of the knights out in one hit while others blocked the attack. The young female was struggling, she was running out of energy fast making her hold a violet shield out in front of her blocking the sharp, jagged weapons the knights slashed furiously at her with.

In an instance an energy rush had overcome her and the knights attacking her were thrown across the room into ornaments, equipment and other inanimate objects that now laid scattered across the room.

The young Antodyte collapsed to her knees out of energy and trying to catch her breath her teammate was furiously focused on his own battle at the moment but that wasn't necessarily her priority now.

Suddenly, a sword came up out of nowhere and missed her by an inch she rolled over and landed in a crouching position, she saw some of her hair strands off her hair flutter to the floor.

"HEY" she yelled out annoyed at the knight who had cut a snipped of her hair off.

He lunged at her again and the girl rolled yet again out of the way but the knight was a lot more faster and had made a deep gash in the back of the girls thigh and leg.

She screamed in agony as the knight approached her again, stumbling to get up she created a shield around herself but it was no use.

The sword cut straight through shield and the girl was sent stumbling back into the wall a large gash on her stomach.

She hit the wall with such force to bring her to a sitting position, leaning against the wall she bent her neck down staring at the blood spewing out her stomach. She felt sick as she applied pressure to the wound. She looked up at the knight and noticed his armour was different to everyone else's.

He had no helmet and wore a golden skirting around his armour. His sword glowed red as he held it behind his head about to lunge at her once again.

Ignoring all pain the girl moved out of the way and landed onto her stomach and hands. It hurt her gravely as she winced in pain trying to get up staggeringly.

Her eyes sprang open as her breathing became hesitant, a small amount of blood leaked out of her lip as her upper body fell back towards the ground.

The knight who was now hovering above her swiped a long gash diagonally down the young girls back.

He chuckled as he grabbed her hair lifting the rest of her upper body with her. She whimpered in pain, wincing her eyes, trying to hold back tears.

"p- please" she whispered begging to the knight as he held up the sword now covered in blood next to her left cheek. He created a gash on her cheek as blood began to pour out of it.

Her red sweater now stained in a reddish liquid. Her pleas for mercy made the man in armor chuckle once again.

"or what?" he said to her pushing her back down face first and then kicking her onto her back.

Her nose began bleeding caused by the impact of the ground.

He held the sword above the girls neck. She was in trembling pain as the knight stood above her about to chop her head off. She closed her eyes and awaited for her life to end but to no avail.

She opened one eye up to see what had happened, why was she not dead yet? A green light filled her rays as the green- eyed boy bent down besides her lifting her head up and cradling the poor girl.

She whimpered softly into the boy's chest, tears streamed down her cheeks as the young man picked her up gently and walked out of the now silent castle.

"it's gonna be ok, Gwen" he whispered to her as he placed her gently into the passenger seat.

She whimpered and winced in pain as the leather interior of the car seat burned into her injured back.

"shhhhh" the wielder of the omnitrix shht her making her calmed down a bit as he placed a blanket onto her. She coughed slightly and smiled at him, everything went dark from there.

**BEN'S POV**

I heard screaming from afar as I battled my way through a battalion of knights only to find my cousin on the floor whimpering in pain as the head knight held up a long sword to her throat about to slash down on her.

"GWEN" I sped at lightning speed smashing the knight into a wall, knocking him out. I pressed back down the omnitrix turning me back into a human.

I ran back over to my cousin and cradled her in my arms. "b-ben" she stuttered bringing her head into my chest. I looked her over and noticed blood. So much blood. "its gonna be ok, Gwen" I cradled her once more and picked her up, taking her over to my car and placed her in the side seat.

She trembled a bit clasping onto her stomach. I shhh her a little seeing how much pain she was in brought nothing but tears to my eyes.

She was turning pale so I wrapped my jacket over her fragile frame.

I don't think she could tell the difference very well. She looked like she didn't know what was happening. She smiled reassuringly at me, but began to drift off. "Gwen, Gwen, come on Gwen try to stay awake. Come on Gwen" I yelled at her lifting her face up to meet mine.

She stirred a little and winced in pain. I think that was the best I was gonna get out of her for a while. I smiled at her and started the engine up.

I turned back to her a few times. Checking if she was ok.

She only stirred slightly. She was starting to look paler. Around 20 minutes later we were back at my house.

I took her inside, careful not to wake up my parents and placed her gently onto the lid of the toilet seat in the bathroom. She bent down, leaning her upper body weight onto her knees and holding her stomach.

"Gwen?" I whisper to her, trying to get her attention. Her eyes flinched a bit and I noticed out of the corner of my eye, the plants near the window were dying, draining of life.

I turned back to Gwen, she looked a little less paler then before but still looked pretty bad.

She looked up at me and smiled at me.

Her cuts stilled remained though, only slightly healed. I smiled back warmingly at her and taking the first aid box out, and placing alcoholic swabs and a gauze bandage out. I placed a part of the alcohol on her cheek. She winced in pain, hissed and bit her lower lip.

"Sorry" I said sympathetically towards her.

"no, its fine, its not you're fault". she smiled at me.

I placed a bandage on her cheek to cover up the cut. She began to lift off her T- shirt but struggled and eventually gave up unbuttoning.

"here" I said to her helping her remove her sweater and shirt. She was in too much pain to move right.

I let out a sigh as I grab the surgical scissors out the kit and began to snip at her shirt cutting into the fabric as easily as I could without hurting her. I smile as I finish removing her shirt.

She winced in pain as I inspected the wound to see how bad it was, at least 3 to 5mm deep, ouch I mouthed as I turned my back to her to get the alcoholic cloth out.

I heard a thump behind me and turned back. "Gwen? I picked her up and leaned her against the bath. She didn't answer me at first but then began to stir, her eyes flickered open only to meet mine.

"hey" she said calmly staring into my eyes. I chuckled lightly at her behaviour and picked up the cloth, placing down onto the side and taking yet another look at it.

Her whole stomach was covered in blood. I sighed out loud as I picked her up and placed her into the bath. I hopped in after her letting her lean on my lap and chest. I turned on the taps to a warm setting and gently washing out the wound.

She whimpered in pain grabbing my shirt attempting to get away from the water. "it'll be over soon Gwen" I promised her as I checked for more bleeding

she whimpered slightly in pain, tilting her head back fighting against the pain not to scream. "sorry Gwen" I whispered to her.

She just smiled back at me, lifting her left hand up and running her fingers through my hair. "you're really, really soft, Ben". She still had black rings around her eyes and was beginning to fall asleep again.

I grabbed a towel and began to gently wipe down around where her wound was.

I quickly reached over to the alcoholic swab cloth and placed it as gently as I could on the large gap in her stomach.

"nuh" she groaned wincing and leaning her head back once again leaning into my chest.

With the first aid kit nearby I leaned over the bathtub still cradling Gwen in my right arm and lap and grabbing out a gauze cloth and pressure bandage.

I wrapped the gauze cloth around her stomach as tightly but as careful as I could. I was happy that she wasn't fighting me nor struggling like she usually does when she's in pain.

I grabbed the pressure bandage and wrapped it around her stomach ontop of the gauze cloth. I smiled as I looked down at her lightly pulling her off noticing my geans and shirt both had blood on it.

I turned her over placing her onto her side, so I could get a better look at the bigger diagonal gash on her back.

She whimpered a bit feeling the cold. I turned back on the taps trying to clean the other gash. Then placed the alcoholic cloth on it then wrapping it up with more gauze tape.

After wrapping her back up I brought her up to me holding her and cradling her in my arms. I lift her up for a brief second feeling something wet on my leg.

I pull her off me and notice more blood. I look down at her legs and notice yet another slash going diagonally down her left thigh to her right leg. I swear if I ever see that knight again im gonna rip his head off.

"Gwen I'm so sorry" I whispered into her ear as I begin to pull down her skirt and tights. She had no shoes on. Guess they must've fell off in the car.

After wrapping everything up and picking her back up into my arms, looking her over again, feeling a little ashamed just now only noticing that she was only in her bra and underwear. In an instance I wrap my jacket around her. She would be pissed if she was awake.

But she was heavily sleeping in my arms.

'_She kinda looked cute_ I thought to myself, _wait did I just call my cousin cute. I mean of course my cousins cute. I mean I like her don't I. I don't like my cousin. I mean If do just not in that way, do I?'_

my battling confusion kept going on like this for what seemed like forever, not even knowing that I was already at my room and tucking my cousin up in my bed_. _

Still battling my confusions I finally came to a conclusion. I love my cousin. I smiled at the fact. Knowing that she was deep in sleep I decided to go for my chance, and placed a kiss on her lips, I know she'll never love me, she's my cousin for god sakes. I let out a sigh, just knowing that upset me. I released her lips, but I was held down.

A pair of arms pulled me towards her, running fingers through my hair. finally deciding to let go, she removed her arms. "thanks Ben" she kissed me again on the lips before drifting off back to sleep. I watched her, smiling blissfully and stroking her uninjured cheek with my thumb.

**Please review so I know you like this. If I get enough reviews for people to care about this I'll write a sequel about Kevin's, Grandpa's they're parents opinion and some other people opinion like Julies so please review.**


	2. it all comes out

GWEN'S POV

_Noises. There's always noises._ I thought to my self, scrunching my eyes and groaning. I flipped other side and felt a presence. I looked up and noticed my brunette cousin with his head tilted back snoring in his sleep. I sighed. _Sometimes he can be so hopeless. _

"Ben" I whispered his name. "Ben" I started to get a little agitated. I gave him a little shove on his knee. That was a far as I could reach without feeling much pain. To no avail he didn't wake up, so I decided to leave him. Instead I got up, but it was to painful and took a lot of energy out my body. All I could manage was to sit up and lean against the wall. I was breathing hard. _That shouldn't take so much energy just to do _i thought to myself looking down at the rest of my body. _Ben's clothes. Why am I in Ben's clothes._ The noises had stopped without me noticing them. In a instance a hand was dropped down onto my knee.

"ahhh" I screamed in shock.

"GWEN, GWEN, its alright, its just me" placing his arms up in an innocent look.

"s-sorry" I whisper. Looking back down at my hands.

"are you ok?" he ask me leaning more forward to me.

"I guess im a little jumpy, that's all" I rest my right arm on my left sholder, turning my face away from his, blushing at how close he's getting.

'_knock, knock' _"Ben honey, can you explain why-" she stopped as soon as she lifted her head up and staring at me. I immediately held onto where the top zip of Ben's zipped up jumper, clutching it in my right hand. "Gwen, sweety, what are you doing here?" she placed my blood stained and tared clothing over to Ben's computer desk. "I- I umm…" I stuttered a little biting my lower lip, wincing as I pulled my legs up to the rest of my body.

"Gwen got a little hurt last night mum, I was just trying to take care of her" he stood up from the chair and walked over to the blonde haired woman. She started to calm down and turned her attention back towards me. I tried to avoid eye contact with her but she decided to walk over to me and sit next to me. She placed her hand on my right shoulder. I turned back to her to meet her green eyes_. How come my parents don't have green eyes?_ I thought to myself. "Gwen" she draws my attention back, whispering to me. "are you ok, sweetheart" she asks to worriedly. "yeah" I reply to her calmly, My eyes half closing at the same time.

She gets up from her son's bed and walks out the room. "im gonna call your parents they must be worried sick" "great" I say to myself, sinking down in my seat. "Gwen" ben comes and sits down next to me next. "do you remember what happened last night" he asks me calmly. "you saved my life" I smiled at him, leaning a little closer to him. "I mean after that" he replys back to me, urging me to find the answer and leaning close to me. "you took me here and cleaned me up?" I was starting to get confused.

BEN'S POV

Trying to get the message across to an injured person was kinda hard. Especially to my cousin. "I mean after that" I urged her more, leaning close to her. "you put me in your bed?" she placed a confused look on her face. I let out a sigh. _Guess im gonna have to spell it out for her _I thought to myself. "Gwen" I place her hands in mine. "I really like you and ever since that Summer I've been developing deep feeling for you" I say quickly to her staring into her green eyes. I gasp in shock. In an instance the girl of my dreams had swung her arms around me and was kissing me tenderly, her eyes closed. I eventually close my eyes and pull her into me more. She eventually lets go, trying to catch her breath. I wish she never let go. I smile at her and she smiles back at me.

"so you gonna just sit there gob smacked or you gonna ask me out" she says mocking me. "wha- oh. Um…. Gwen will you do the me honour of going out with me" I place my hand out with my signature smirk, she smiles back at me. "smoothies, you buying" "wouldn't have it any other way" I grab my keys off the desk and stare at the ripped clothes near my computer. "clothes" "huh, yeah safety stop first" she chuckles lightly beginning to slide off the bed and stumble to where the remains of her clothes were and begins to pick them up but staggers over a little. I catch her in my arms. Picking her up. _Wow she's actually really light _I thought to myself. "guess im not as healed as I thought" she calmly relaxes in my arms. "take it easy Gwen, you're not gonna get any better if ya keep straining yourself" she smiles at me and picks up her clothes from the table.

Walking out of the room with her in my arms I walk right passed my dad watching the sports channel with his rugby shirt on and place her into the green passenger seat of my car. "I'll be right back" I run back into the house to tell my mum that we were heading off to Gwen's. when I come back I notice Gwen's eyes glowing and the grass slowly dying. She notices me and shuts it off "s-sorry" she stutters. I smile at her and run to the drivers seat. "don't worry bout it, this way it gives my dad more time to work on the front lawn" I chuckle to her. She smiles back not convinced that its much of an excuse.

SCENE CHANGE- GWEN'S HOUSE

We arrived at Gwen's house and I turned to Gwen and noticed she was sleeping. Her chest lifting up and down gently. She stilled had my green jacket on. I watched her for a while not caring about anything around me except from the love of my life. _Wondering how we were supposed to tell Kevin and Julie or even our parents._ I began to shake her lightly. She winced and stirred a bit but finally opened her eyes. "nugh" she left out a gasp of air. "ben" she turned around to see her house. "oh yeah, how long was I out for" she asked me, softly. I just smiled at her. "not long. Common" I replied getting out of the car and running to her door with my left hand and holding my right arm out, pointing my hand towards the front door. "Ladies first". "how come your never this nice to Julie" she gets out of the car and walks to the front door of her house and faces me again. I shrug it off.

NOBODIES POV

"Gwenny where have you been, you're mothers been worried sick" Gwen gets pulled into the house by her father giving her a tight bare hug. She whimpers slightly with her eyes closed. Her father unaware by the act. "Gwendolyn where are your clothes" the pulls her backwards from him, both hands tightly holding her. "I umm…." "yes" her father urged her more. "I got a little-" the red head turns back to the door to see her cousin. "Gwendolyn" her mother comes in the rooms hands on her hips. The young girl gulps. "your aunt Saundra called, said that you got into a fight last night. "a fight?" Frank asks his daughter. She bit her lower lip. "yeah I just, gotta little injured, you know" she itched the back of her head feeling a little uncomfortable from her fathers tight grip. "Injured?" he places his thumb on the girls cheek. Her left eye winces. "what happened?" he looks over the top of his daughter towards his nephew. "its kinda a long story" the brunette walks over to the couch indicating the rest to follow. The two cousins sit next to each other while Frank and Lilly sit opposite them.

"see, we were fighting these knights called the forever knights and while I was busy with a bunch of knights, Gwen was sorta fighting the leader of them" the young boy rubbed the back of his neck.

"ok, so the leader of the Forever knights did this to you" Lilly says looking over at her nephew.

"yeah but Ben saved my life" the red heads pipes up.

"so you're life was in danger" her parents crossed they're arms.

"w- wait I think I may have put that wrong, see the Forever knight had his sword to my throat and was about to cut my head offff, oh" the green eyed girl finally realising where she went wrong. "but Ben tackled him and saved my life" she twiddled her fingers in silence. It was a long time before any body said anything. The woman let out a long sigh. "common Gwenny lets go get ya cleaned up" the woman stands up and begins walking up towards the stairs. "maybe I should take a look at it, Lilly" Frank quickly butts in which sends the woman rolling her eyes and heading in the other direction. Frank grabs her daughters hand and begins dragging her up stairs, picking up her old clothes in the process.

FRANK'S POV

I took my daughter upstairs and into the bathroom. She struggled getting up the stairs that I had to help her. I wrapped my arm her waist but she just winced and nearly fell towards the ground, after that I just decided to pick her up in my arms. I sat her down ontop of the toilet seat keeping my eye on her. She leaned over and started breathing heavily. I lifted her chin up "Gwen, Sweetheart where are you hurt" I looked into her eyes. "my stomach" she replied to me avoiding eye contact. "and my back" she turned her head down "and my legs" I let out a sympathetic sigh. I saw a tear sigh run down her face. "hey its ok" I bent down to her level bringing her into a tight hug. She whimpered slightly so I let her go. "common lets have a look at the damage" I smile to her. "Ben cleaned up most of my injuries" she inquires to me. "it never hurts to check Gwen" o take out the first aid kit. Taking off the bandages I bend down to her level again and tilt her backwards a little so I could see the damage clearer in the light adjusting my glasses in the process. I stare at the damage caused. Anger boiling up inside of me but slowly releasing it out in a sigh. "Healing up alright but you should've gone to the hospital though" I placed a swab of anaesthetic on the wounds. She groans restricting the pain. Wasn't very hard to tell that she was in a lot of pain. I wrap her bandages back up and Turn towards the cabinet and take out some panadol and fill a glass with water. "here, should help settle the pain" she swallows the tablets down easily as I walk towards her tared and blood stained clothing. I shake my head holding her sweater out in front of me. i could see out of the corner of my eye my daughters shame. She turned away form where I was and stared solemnly at the ground.

GWEN'S POV

"I'll be right back, so stay here" he points at where I am he turns to leave and shuts the door behind him with no expression showing on his face. _Why did I even bring that inside. _I hold my head in my hands taking Ben's jacket wrapping it around me and zipping it up. I hear a massive bang, and turned to see Ben standing next to the door smiling at me. "hey Gwenny", he smiled at me. "pet names huh" I smiled to him standing up next to him. "two can play at that name, Benny" I shake his hair with my fingers, leaning closer to him. He wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me in for a kiss. "GWENDOLYN" my dad screams at me standing in the doorway holding a pair of pj's in his hand. I gulp and take a few steps back to lean on the kitchen sink, Ben follows with me too. "dad wait I can explain" I try to calm him down but seems to make him only more madder. He grabs my ear and drags me out of the room, Ben in the backround trying to stop him. I wince in pain as he drags me to my room.

"STAY HERE" he yells at me pushing me onto my bed throwing my pj's at me and walking out slamming the door and locking it behind him.

BEN'S POV

"BENJUMIN" Uncles Franks voice calls shaking the whole house. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING WITH MY DAUGHTER" he screams at me.

"Me and Gwen love each other" I cross my arms and stare at him.

"YOU TWO ARE COUSINS FOR GOD SAKE, DON'T YOU SEE WHAT YOU'RE DOING IS WRONG"

"THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH WHAT WER'RE DOING IS WRONG" I yell back at him. "Ben I think you should leave" I see my aunt staring daggers at me. "fine" I yell towards them.

LILLIE'S POV

"Frank" I call to him trying to calm him down. He ignores me and walks up stairs to Gwen's room, I decide on following him. He bursts open the door making Gwen gasp and crawl back as he marches over to her, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her.

"YOU ARE NOT TO SEE HIM, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME GWEN TENNYSON" he sends daggers towards our daughter. "Frank, just calm down" I say to him but he refuses to. "No I will calm down Lilly, what they're doing is wrong and immoral" he waves his hand over to our daughter.

(lots of people make Lilly sound like a bitch so I've decided to let her be the nice one)

Tears stream down my daughters eyes as she bites down on her lower lip a nasty habit that she got off of me when she was younger. "Daddy please" she begs him.

"NO" my husband cuts in. "BED, NOW" my husband demands from her then walks out of the door trying to blow of steam. I look back at my daughter tears streaming down her face. I stare at her for a bit before she looks up at me with puppy dog eyes. "You heard you father Gwendolyn" I tell her in a sympathetic voice before walking out of the room. She lays back on her bed, her hands covering her face as I make my way out.

Please review, Julie and Kevin will be coming up shortly. This chapter was slightly redone so it makes sense.


	3. Kevin finds out

BEN'S POV

It had been a three days since I saw Gwen I laid on my bed thinking. "Ben, honey we're going now" she calls to me. "ok mum" I call to her and run out of my room. we were heading over to Gwen's to discuss with her parents what was gonna happen.

GWEN'S HOUSE

We had just entered through the front door as Aunt Lilly greeted us and waved her hand to where Uncle Frank and Gwen were sitting. "Gwen" I called out to her walking up to her. She looked up at me. "Ben" she said happily and tried to get up but her father saw and tugged her back down. my parents said that she hadn't been to school ever since the accident. She was wearing pj's. long black trackies with a white v cut t- shirt. The sleeves came down a little over her hands. She looked really cute in it. "daddy" she complained in a whisper.

I stopped walking over to her as she sat back down next to her dad. I looked over to the left of the settees and noticed a tall white haired man with a Hawaiian t-shirt. "grandpa what are you doing here?" I asked sitting down next to him. "just thought you guys needed at least one person on your side. "thanks" I thank him. I feel the couch move a little and turn to see my parents sitting next to me.

"now that we're all here we can start". Frank says sternly not in the happiest of moods. "First off, how did this even happen" my father chirped up. "Ben, saving my life" Gwen brought the point forward. Frank placed his hand on his daughters leg signalling her to be quiet. "what exactly happened". There was silence for a while but I decided Gwen wasn't going to say anything, obeying her fathers wishes. "Gwen got hurt pretty badly so I took her home and patch her up, then one thing led to another and now we're going out." I smile towards Gwen, she smiles back "you two are not going out" Frank hissed. "Daddy" Gwen whispered to him trying not to cause a commotion.

"I'm sorry Ben but you have to repect your uncles wishes" my dad tells me. "well what about your wishes" I start. "Ben I'm sorry but this is wrong, you two cant date each other" my dad tells me. "mum" I look to her hoping that she would side with me. "I'm sorry Ben" she tells me apologetically. "Aunt Lilly" she crosses her arms "Ben, your fathers right, its immoral and needs to be stopped". "what about what me and Ben want" Gwen cuts in. "you're only kids, you don't know what you want" her mother answers her. "We can make her own decisions mom, we're not kids anymore". Gwen comebacks. "Gwendolyn enough" Franks shushhs her. "as long as your living under this roof, you will respect and obey are rules, Gwendolyn" Lilly tells her. Gwen leans back against the couch sighing, her dads hand still on her knee.

"Frank, Ben and Gwen have always made a good team and if this is the step they wanna take then they deserve it" Max chirps in. "maybe so Dad but its still wrong. I mean its not like dating an alien" Frank answers him forgetting his daughter is one. "um Frank" Lilly tries to get Frank to reconsider his answer. Finally understanding Frank speaks again. "Well its worse then that isn't it". "What's wrong with dating an alien?" Gwen turns towards her father crossing her arms. My parents showing slightly confused faces. I smile at the fact that they didn't understand. "Gwendolyn, enough ok" her dad raises his voice, making Gwen give in. "fine" she whispers stubbornly her arms still crossed. "so whats exactly going to happen?" I ask. "you and Gwen can still hang out together but you to are not allowed to date, if you go into a room together the door has to be wide open" "anything else?" I ask annoyed. "yes. If you don't obey the rules we'll send you off to military school and Gwen off to Anodyne" Frank sternly says. "maybe not military school Frank" Mum butted in "maybe he could go to a boarding school" "Fine. You two understand?" he asked. We both sigh. "yes" we both say in perfect timing.

My parents get up to walk out the door but I wanted to stay with Gwen a bit longer. Frank started daggers towards me as Lilly got up to make herself a cup of tea. "Ben" Gwen calls to me getting up slowly still wincing in pain and stumble/ walks over to the wooden and picks up a green jacket with a white stripe on the left hand side of it. "here" she passes it to me "and thanks" she pulls me In for a hug slightly tripping over. "no problem cuz" I tell her. "Gwen, common bed time" Frank tells her. _It's only 10:30AM _I thought to myself. "daddy cant me and Ben just hang out for a bit, we haven't seen each other in ages" she pleads.

"5 minutes" Frank says leaving the room. "then Ben has to go home". I help her sit back down on the couch. "so, we never got to go to Mr. Smoothies" I lean back. "seriously" she asks me. "I don't think we could get in more trouble then we're already in" I smile to her. She looks around for a second and then pecks me on my cheek. "ok" she gets up, I take the keys out of my jeans and make my way towards the door. "Gwendolyn, where do you think you're going" we turn round to see her father with his hands on his hips. "you said we had 5 minutes. That's enough time to get smoothies right?" she tells her dad but all he does is points to the stairs. She lets out a sigh and walks/ limps over to him. _Like she could even get up there _I thought to myself_. _"I'll um… cya later Ben" she tells me. I sigh. "yeah. ok gwen" I smile at her, she smiles back as I close the door behind me.

GWEN'S POV

I watch Ben leave out the door. "Dad this isn't fair" I begin to walk up stairs slowly but stop after a huge wave of pain goes through my body making me almost collapse on the stairs. Luckily my dad catches me, picking me up and placing me back on the settee. "I know it doesn't seem like it now Gwenny but you'll thank me later for it" he tries to tell me sympathetically, grabbing a blanket and pillow out from the cupboard and coming back over to me. "now please try and get some sleep" he tucks me up. I let out a sigh. "fine" I give into him. He kisses me on my forehead and walks away to go finish some paperwork on the table, I could hear him going through the paperwork and the clicking of a calculator button being pressed constantly.

"oh hi Kevin, Gwen's just over there sleeping. Try not to wake her up" I hear my mums voice near the door. "k thanks" I hear heavy footsteps coming towards me. _oh no. _I keep my eyes closed pretending to be asleep. "Hey. Gwen?" he whispers into my ear. _Now I have to wake up._ he calls my name one more time, my eyes flutter open but then shut again from the invading light. "its ok Gwen" he comforts me. "its just me" he strokes my unhurt cheek with his thumb. I open my eyes up again but close them still not ready to deal with the light just yet. He chuckles at my display and picks the top half of my body up, placing me back down in his lap. "how ya feeling?" he asked me. "tired. Really. Really tired" I say to him slowly, making him laugh a bit more. "that's not to good then, huh" he smiles towards me kissing my forehead. I moan, wishing it was Ben. _I felt bad for cheating on him. _"there we go, was that so hard" I look up at him, only noticing that I've just opened my eyes. "how long have I been asleep for" I look out the window and notice its night time. "oh" I lay back down on his lap. "Hey Gwen, I thought we could-" Ben comes bursting in and notices Kevin holding me. _this feels really awkward _I think to myself closing my eyes again. "get your hands off of her" Ben yells from across the room startling everyone.

"dude whats your problem" Kevin yells at him getting up my head hitting the couch. "my problems with you Levin. Keep your hands off of my cousin" Ben yells. I groan. "please stop" I mumble to both of them. "fine" they both say. "whatever Tennyson, I was just leaving anyway" Kevin walks out the door. "you ok Gwen?" he walks up to me "sleep" is all I say to him. He pulls me up and kisses me on my lips, I run my fingers through his hair. "TENNYSON" Kevin yells I look up to see Kevin. _Oh no._ "THAT'S SICK" he yells angrily towards Ben.

BEN'S POV

_oh crap_. Kevin absorbs the wall and heads over to me. "Kevin stop" Gwen's yells to him, trying to calm him down, but she's gets pushed down onto the couch. "IM GONNA KILL YOU TENNYSON" he yells out to me. "im not gonna fight you Kevin" I yell towards him. "Bad choice Tennyson" Kevin punches him in the mouth sending Ben flying across the room and smashing into the table, breaking it. "Stop" I hear Gwen yell trying to pull Kevin away from me. "you were supposed to be mine" he grabs Gwen's wrist twisting it. "Kevin. Stop. You're hurting me" she winces in pain. "WHAT THE HELLS GOING ON IN HERE" I hear Frank yell from across the room. I look up at him, he's in his pj's "YOU'RE LITTLE NEPHEW'S TRYING TO HIT ON MY GIRL" Kevin yells forcing him anger into his hand, crushing Gwen's wrist. "S-STOP" she yells him hitting his hand, trying to stop him. "KEVIN. HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER NOW" Kevin releases his grip as Gwen drops to the floor holding her wrist. "ALL 3 OF YOU'S SIT DOWN NOT" he yell. Gwen comes over to me and helps me up as best as she can. "thanks" I say to her walking over to the couch. "now whats going on" Frank places his fingers to his forehead and winces his eyes. "what I told you. your nephew was making out with my girl" Kevin said angrily. I felt blood trickle down my face and onto my t-shirt. Gwen stared at me sympathetically; she held her wrist tightly supporting it.

"ok first things first. Kevin you cant come round here and beat up my family just cause you were mad, secondly Ben and Gwen you two couldn't even last a day. Do you understand what this means don't you" "yes" both said in unison. "Antodyne" Frank said. "wait. What. Tennyson was the one kissing her why does she have to go" Kevin rebutted. "Kevin please leave" Frank told him. "if im leaving then Gwen comes with me." Kevin stood up, crossing his arms. "KEVIN. LEAVE. NOW" Frank yelled, fire in his eyes. Kevin quickly ran out of the house. "you two" he turned to face me and Gwen. We both gulped. "daddy please don't send us away" Gwen tried convincing. "im sorry but you two will be better off split apart" he walks out of the room picking up the phone. "  
"im not gonna let him keep us apart, Gwen" I hold her hand. "we'll run away if we have too" I tell her. "where are we gonna go?" she asks me. "I don't know anywhere you want, we gotta spaceship" I tell her. She smiles thinking what it would be like just us together alone. "yeah. we'll leave tonight" she whispers to me and then she kisses me. "enough" Frank comes back into the room. "Verdona's gonna be here tomorrow morning to pick you up Gwen, so say goodbye to Ben" she gulps and pulls me into a hug. "I'll meet you outside your house at 12AM ok, be ready". I whisper into her ear. "ok" she replies. Kissing me on my lips. Frank comes over and pulls her away. "cya Gwen" I walk out the door smiling about our plan.

Next will be called the great escape so please review people.


	4. Never change

Never change

I breathed out a sigh as my Dad carried me upstairs to my room, I felt stupid that I couldn't even do that by myself. "Dad. I'm sorry" I told him. "I know Gwenny". He places me down on my bed. "Get some sleep Gwen. Big day tomorrow" he tells me pulling the covers up to my neck. He kisses my forehead and walks out of the room, closing the door behind him. "I know" I push the covers off me and walk towards my wardrobe pulling out a duffle bag and placing it onto my bed and placing clothing, spell books and some plumbers equipment and a talisment inside inside. I turn and look at the picture of me and my parents together, I remove the frame and fold the picture into my back pocket.

Thinking I had at least 2 hours to kill, I sat down at my desk and wrote a letter to my family. I heard rocks being thrown at my window and look outside to see Ben. "Gwen" he shout/ whispers. He waves his hand signalling me to come down. I grab my duffle bag and place the note down on my bed then head towards my window jumping out of it and landing on a violet platform. I walk down the steps with my hand glowing Ben comes running up and hugging me, I hug him back. "you ready" he asked me. I nod my head and look passed him noticing his car. "I thought we were flying" I whisper to him. "we are but there's a bit of driving involved" he smiles grabbing my back and placing it into the boot next to his bag.

"common" he pulled me into the car, smiling his head off, and driving away from my house. I smile at him warmly, he smiled back. For once in my life I was actually happy to be leaving my family.

LILIES POV

I had awoken in the morning the sound of a phone ringing. "Hello" I was nearly cut off. "Lilly please tell that Ben's round there" Saundra asked hesistantly. "i'm sorry Saundra but he's not. Whats the matter?" I asked her trying not to sound to tired. "BEN'S MISSING" she shouted into the phone. "I'm sure he's fine Saundra. I'll go asked Gwen if she knows" I held to phone by my side as I walked up the stairs to my daughters room. "Gwenny?" I say lightly, I knock on the door and open it. She was nowhere to be found the window was open and the breeze was blowing the curtains. I look over to her bed to see a white piece of paper. I pick it up and start reading. _Dear Mum and Dad, sorry to disappoint you but me and Ben have run away to be together. I'm sorry but I think we belong together and we're not gonna stop being together just because you disagree or think it's immoral. I hope you'll forgive, sincerely your Daughter. _I let the phone slide through my hands. "Lilly?" the phone calls to me, I pick it up. "S-saundra. B-ben and Gwen have run away" I stutter into the phone.

It had been 2 hours since we found out. Verdona had not arrived yet. We all sat in the living room of mine and Franks house. Saundra and Carl came over, so did Max. "so they ran away" Max repeated. "that's not like them at all" he stroked his chin. "you think they're ok?" Saundra said worriedly. "I'm sure there fine" her husband comforted her pulling her into a hug. "this is my fault" Frank held his head down. "if I hadn't of threatened them-" "it's alright Frank" I place my hand down on his back and rub it. "our children are out there all alone by themselves and you think its alright" Saundra stands up her mascara running from her eyes a bit. "How did this even happen. why did they run away, we gave them a chance" Saundra says looking over to me and Frank. "I sorta told Gwen that I was gonna call Mum and take her to Anodyne" Frank told them, rubbing the back of his neck. "you what?" Max stood up. "I was messing with her head ok. I would never want my only daughter to be billions of miles away from me. I just was wanted her to say that she wont go out with Ben no more. I was trying to help" he stood up next to Max trying not to feel intimidated. "when were you gonna tell her the truth. Tell me the truth" I put my hand on my heart looking towards my husband. "I just thought it would give us a little more control over her" he pulled me in for a hug. "I didn't think it would turn out this way". He whispered into my ear.

"How could they of done this to us?" Carl shook his head Max came over and placed a hand on his back "we'll find them don't worry. Besides they couldn't of gone far"

BEN'S POV

"PARIS" Gwen squealed. She looked so happy. I laughed, "settle down Gwen, we're not there yet" I smiled towards her. "I know but its Paris" she said happily again. I drove my car across the highway, Dawn was breaking just over the horizon. I sipped one of my smoothies in my right hand, _i hope they have smoothies in Paris_ I thought to myself. "you think our parents know yet?" she asked me. I shrug, "probably" I say to her ending the conversation placing my smoothie down on the cup holders and place my arm around her.

2 hours later we were sitting in the Rustbucket II taking off and heading for Paris. "how you feeling?" I asked looking towards her. She was wincing slightly in her sleep, I probably just woke her up from it. "a bit of pain but other than that I'm fine. She tried getting comfortable in one of the chairs but with every move she made she winced more and more. I placed the Rustbucket into autopilot and walked across the room where my car was and grabbed the first aid kit out of the car. I walk back placing the first aid kit on a desk space, opening it and taking out some pain killers, I grab my water bottle out my bag and head towards her. "here" I pass her the water and pills. She puts them In her mouth and then takes the water and chugs it down. "thanks" she says, wiping her mouth. "you know your able to sleep in the backseat of my car if ya want. Its a lot more comfier than these chairs" I say towards her. "I'll be alright Ben but thanks for the offer" she tells me but I ignored it. Picking her up and making my way towards my car. "hey" she thumps me slightly, "relax Gwenny" I mock her with my signature smirk.

"So not fair" she complains smiling as I place her in the backseat and pull a blanket over her. She begins to relax a lot more. "now you better get some sleep now Gwenny" I mock her Dad, she giggles and signals me to come closer, I obey. She grabs my jacket and pulling me in for a kiss on the lips, I grab her and pull her closer to me. we let go catching our breaths my arms still wrapped around her. "im so never letting you go" I tell her, I bring her in carefully for a hug. "then whose gonna fly the plane" she mocks me, poking me in the side and laughing. "well I could always put you on my lap while I drive" I reply, she chuckles her eyes beginning to close. I kiss her on the forehead and place her back down to rest. "Ben" she asks. "never change" she says to me.


	5. a day in Paris

GWEN'S POV

I groaned from the noises surrounding me. cars beeping, people talking and yelling whistles blowing. I opened my eyes and saw Ben watching the road. He hasn't noticed I've awaken yet. I smiled at him, just knowing he was there brightened my day. "Hey Ben?" I call to him. "oh hey Gwen, look at the window he points to the window. It was dark and the lights looked so pretty out of the corner of my eye I saw a cathedral from afar. "Ben that's the Notre Dame cathedral" I tell him happily. He laughs. "we're in Paris" I gasp I felt like squealing. "this is so cool" I sit up ignoring the pain. I stare out the window and see the rest of the lights, structures, monuments and buildings. Ben pulled up next to a old fashion kinda building hoping out and opening my door. "where are we?" I asked him. "I thought you might be hungry" he places his hand out to meet me as a polite gesture. I take it as he helps me up. "how come your never this nice to Julie" I mock him. He laughs "I think my girl deserves to be treated like a princess" he holds me tightly around the waist.

I kiss him tenderly he smiles "common Gwenny" he pulls me into the restaurant. We walk up to the waiter. "excuse me sir but I order a table for two" he tells the waiter. "right this way sir" he waves his hand out letting us no to follow him. We sat at the table laughing our heads off at the table after we had eaten our meals. "-and then you sneaked into the ice cream van and got a cold" I giggled. "hey in my defence it was a hot day" he pokes his fork out at me. "think you'll ever be Lucky Girl again Gwen" he asked me. I thought back to the time when I snuck into Charmcasters house and her uncle nearly squished me like a bug that day not knowing I was trying to help his niece. "I think that phase passed along time ago Benny" I laugh. "suit yourself. Gwenny" he pulls his signature smirk towards me. I roll my eyes at him and smile.

After dinner we found a hotel to stay at. "Ben how can you possibly afford this" I held a pamphlet in my hand and stare at it in the elevator. "don't like a first class on suite Gwenny" he ruffles my hair a bit. "hey" I rub my hair back into place. "awe maybe this'll help" he pulls me into him and kisses my lips I place my hand on the back of his head, pulling him closer. "ahem" I turn to see a man in his mid 40's with his arms cross and foot tapping. "Sortez s'il vous plaît de l'ascenseur" he said. "errr. What" Ben stares at him confused. I lean over to him and whisper into his ear "he said to get out of the elevator" I tell him, grabbing his hand and moving out. "Im si désolé" I tell the man whilst we walk past him. His face turns into a smile as he enters the elevator. "enjoy your stay" he calls out. Me and Ben stare at him. "He could speak English this whole time" Ben says, I giggle and take his hand, pulling him to our room.

The room was massive and had a huge king size bed with a window view of the Eiffel Tower. I walked over to the bed and sat down carefully the pain was starting to comeback. I winced as I layed back down, the back of my head hitting the pillow. I let out a small moan of relief. "I'll be in the shower if ya need me Gwen" he walked to the other side of the room and opened a door. "ok" I called back to him.

I hear the shower get turned on and my phone begins to ring. _'Dad' _I look at the caller ID. I gulp as I stare at the phone, deciding whether or not to answer. I let out a sigh. "Hello?" I scratch my head.

"GWENDOLYN TENNYSON GET HOME THIS MINUTE" he yelled in my ear. "Dad just calm down" I tell him scratching my head a little harder in frustration. "DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN YOUNG LADY" I hate it when he calls me that. "Daddy please calm down" I try again. I hear the phone shuffling as my mum fights for the phone "your hurt Gwendolyn did you forget that you cant just runaway like that" my mother says to me. "I-I know Mum, I'm sorry" I say apologetically to her. I click the phone off, tears filling my eyes as I place the phone on my forehead, my limb going limp.

"Gwen, you ok?" I hear Ben's voice as he runs up to me, hugging me. "It's alright Gwen" he comforts me. "what happened?" he asked as I calmed down. "my Dad rang me, he was really angry Ben" I tell him, my head down. "it's ok Gwen" he pulls my chin up to look him straight in the eye. "I shouldn't of answered it" I told me, regretting my decision. "you didn't know Gwen. Its alright" he smiles at me. "Besides, I think you deserved to talk to your parents" he pulls me into a hug. "Thanks Ben" I kiss him.

MORNING

BEN'S POV

"Wakey, wakey sleepy head" I hear a soothing female voice. I open my eyes to see a beauty redhead on top of me. she giggles as I smile. "Morning beautiful" I pull her back down wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing her as she falls. I let out a little laugh as I kiss her more. She pulls away from me "can we go to the Eiffel tower today, pleeeaaaze" she begs me. "ok, ok" I laugh, she's so cute when she pulls that puppy dog face. "yessss" she puts her hands up in the air, walking into the bathroom.

EIFFEL TOWER

I watched Gwen as she leaned over the edged, she looked like she was still in a lot of pain, its barely been a week since the accident, her dad was right she really needs to rest. "hey Gwen?" I call over to her. "huh. What's up Ben" she asks a little confused. I grab her by the waist and bring her to a bench and sit her down. "are you ok Gwen" I asked her, knowing her she would just ignore the question. "im fine Ben" she lies to me, smiling through and through. "is everything ok?" she asked me. "sure" I scratch the back of my neck "but I'm just worried about you" I tell her. "you don't have to worry about me Ben I'm fine" she lied to me again. I give in knowing how stubborn she could be sometimes. "you'll tell me if your in pain right?" I bring her closer to me. "of course" she tells me. "then will you please tell me" I look into her eyes. she looked down for a second. "Yeah I'm in pain" she kept her gaze low. "common how bout we take you to the hospital, get ya patched up, then later we can visit the Notre Dame Cathedral" I stand up and place my hand out waiting for her to take it. she looks up at me and smirks, "yeah, ok".

We were waiting patiently in a waiting room Gwen was reading a magazine. "Gwen Tennyson" the girl calls out in a French accent. I help Gwen up and walk her over to the room. "Thanks Ben" she whispers to me when we walk down the hallway. "Miss Tennyson, please take a seat" he points to a Bed with a white sheet on it. I walk her over to it and let her relax. "are you her boyfriend?" she doctor asked me. "Yep" I smile feeling pretty happy about that title. "ok Miss Tennyson, what seems to be the problem?" he asked her. She stuttered slightly, remembering what happened. She was still traumatised from the whole event. "There was an incident and she got badly hurt" I tell him for her. She smiles at me. "So where's the injuries" he asked. "on the back of my legs, back and stomach" she tells him, feeling a bit nervous. "Alright then lets take a look" I walk over to Gwen and help her lay down, she winced a little. The doctor walked over and lifted her shirt revealing a bloodstained bandage. He cut off the bandage using surgical scissors. He whistles at the deep gash, I looked down at it, it looked extremely painful. She hissed slightly as the doctor inspected the gash more. "its alright Gwen" I hold her hand tightly.

"this Is a very nasty gash, when did this happen" he looked up at me. "Around six days ago" I tell him. "she should've been taken to a hospital She's very lucky to be alive, " he looked angrily towards me. I turn my attention back to her feeling ashamed; she had her eyes closed, still wincing in pain. "Lets take a look at the rest of the damage then" he says to me.

We removed the rest of the bandages, he placed a blanket on Gwen to try and keep her warm. He looked at her legs next. The gash didn't look as bad as the one on her stomach but it still looked pretty nasty. He then inspected her back. It was a long gash going diagonally down her back. _I should have been there for her _I thought to myself, beating myself up on the inside. "Ben?" she looked up at me. "don't blame yourself for this, it was my fault, I got into a fight I couldn't win" she told me. "this is all my fault" I tell her shaking my head.

"Gwen don't blame yourself for this" I stroke her hair, she looked like she was about to fall asleep. "ahhh" she screams a little as the Doctor started to wipe antiseptic on her wounds. "Just try to relax Miss Tennyson" the Doctor holds her shoulder as she tries to get up. "These wounds should really be stitched up" he told me. "Unfortunately its too late for that now" he wrapped a bandage around her. "Keep a close eye on her and if she feels tired at any second you let her rest. Understand" he pointed a pen towards me while continuing to scribble down notes. "yes Sir" I told him helping Gwen get her clothing back on. "make sure she doesn't do any strenuous exercise and make sure you take good care of her" the doctor points his pen at me again. Gwen lets out a little giggle. "k. you ready Gwen" I place my hand on her back. "yeah" she replies getting up. "thanks Doc" I call to him as I walk out making Gwen shove me a bit. It was nearly dark as we waited in the escalator "guess the chapel will have to wait till tomorrow" I tell her, "cathedral" she corrects reading her book silently. "you hungry?" I asked her. "a bit" she replies cuddling up to as we walk down the hallway. "how does room service sound?" I wrap my arm around her and open the door. "KEVIN?" I hear Gwen yell. I look over to the large bed where a black haired male was smiling towards us.


	6. Kevin comes into the picture

GWEN'S POV

"Hey Tennyson" he gets up. I could see Ben getting mad his arms tighten around me. "what are you doing here Kevin" Ben growls towards him. "You should know Ben, you did take my girl away from me" he absorbs the wall. "And secondly, I want a rematch" he lifts his fist up and creates it into a sword. "Kevin don't" I tell him but he ignores me and continues to get Ben madder. He chuckles a bit and walks over to us "well if your not gonna fight me Tennyson then I might as well take what's mine and leave" he places his hand out to grab me "STAY AWAY FROM HER" Ben pulls me closer and further away from him in his Swampfire form. He places me behind his back and punches Kevin in the face. Kevin wipes his mouth and swings his arm out cutting Ben's arm off in the process. "BEN" I yell trying to get up but fall over from the pain, I grip my stomach in the process, wincing and pulling my head back. I hear glass shatter as I look back, Ben was nowhere in sight and Kevin was walking towards me. I gulp, my eyes wide.

"you don't look too happy to see me Gwen" he pulls me up, holding me in his arms bridal style and carrying me out the door. I groan slightly and look up at him. "WHERE'S BEN" I shout at him. "Shhhh shouldn't you be asleep right now" he told me as he walked down the corridor and into the street, I turned my head to the left and saw his camero. "Kevin put me down, now" I yell at him but he refused. He placed me into the 'shotgun' seat of the car and placed the seatbelt around me, kissing me on the forehead in the process. He gets into the drivers seat and races off into the night. "Kevin let me go" I tell him he just shakes his head and passes me a drink bottle. "if I were you I'd go to sleep right now" he told me. "What. Why?" I ask him grabbing the drink bottle. "um because your hurt and look really tired" he told me as I fell a sharp pain in my right hand and release the drink. "what the" I manage to say before everything goes black.

"Gwen? Gwen?" a voice calls out to me. "w-where's Ben?" I whisper beginning to open my eyes. I see a large blob at first as my vision begins to adjust. I see the blob begin to form into a person. "K-Kevin?. Nuh. Where's Ben?" I bend over slightly. "Ben's not hear right now" he tells me as the spaceship begins to land. "where are we?" I asked him. "Bellwood, where else" he pulls me back up into his arms. I groan a little, sick of people just being able to toss me around like a toy. He places me back into his car and drives off again. in less than a minute we're at a one story house. but it's not mine nor Kevin. "K-Kevin where are we?" I ask him suspiciously

BEN'S POV

"Gwen?" I call out but no one replies "GWEN?" I shout even louder but it doesn't seem to help. I turn on my plumbers and see her signal moving fast. "JETRAY" I shout out as I fly towards the Rustbucket II.

GWEN'S POV

"call it our dream house babe" he smiles towards me, I gulp as he turns off the engine and pulls me out of the car. "nuh" I gasp out as he grabs me. he pushes the door open easily with his foot and throws me down on the couch. "so you and Tennyson huh" he chuckles a bit. "I never thought you would cheat on me Gwen. Especially with your cousin" he pushes me down, my back hitting the sofa. "what do you want Kevin" I yell towards him as he holds me down. "I just want my girl to stop playing games with me and admit that she actually loves me" he raises his voice a bit at me. "what did you do to Ben, Kevin" I ask him.

"Ben, Ben, Ben. Its always about Ben isn't it. it's Ben this, and Ben that" he walks over to the kitchen. "I'M SO SICK OF YOU TALKING ABOUT BEN" he slams his hand down on the counter, breaking it. I jump back a bit "Kevin just calm down" I yell to him. "Calm down, calm down. I AM CALM" he slams his fist into the wall breaking it. "its you that needs to calm down and wake up Gwen. Dating your cousin, that's just sick" he grabs my wrists and forces me up, I look away from him as he shakes me a bit. "LOOK AT ME" He shouts shaking me more. "Kevin just please calm down" I whisper to him, on the verge of tears.

"WHY SHOULD I" he threw me onto the ground. I yelp in pain as I struggle to get up "STAY DOWN" he stood on my stomach I winced my eyes closed and grabbed his foot trying to pull him off me. "S-STOP" I begged him, but he just chuckled. Finally removing his foot and walks off to the next room. I got up as quick as I could using the furniture as support, I held my stomach gently and look towards the door as an escape. I ran as fast as I could towards it, wiggling the door knob a bit, _locked. _"going somewhere Gwenny" I turned back around to see Kevin there with rope in his hands. I gulped as he came closer, placing my hand out to form a violet orb but it disappeared as quickly as it came. I back up against the door scared to death, he smiled as he made his way towards me.

Short chapter people, sorry if its not really in character. Please review.


	7. Keeping Promises

BEN'S POV

I flew the Rustbucket II down 200m away from Gwen's Badge signal. None of the scenery looked even remotely familiar, I began walking to Gwen's badge signature, holding my Plumbers badge out in front of me as I walked past the other houses.

I came up to a yellowish one story house the window was broken and shrapnel from it laid waist on the ground below, like there was a fight.

A wind blew past me, I looked up at the afternoon sun, It was so quiet that it seemed alarming. I walked slowly up to the front door, which had a large black footprint mark on it.

I bent down low and placed my ear against the door to see if I could hear anything but nothing. I turned the door knob slowly it was actually open, wouldn't a house usually be locked.

I opened the door slowly and peeked inside. A wall and counter had been smashed as well as a glass coffee table, the seats for the couch were tattered and ripped, so was a lot of the wallpaper. I kept low as I made my way to the hallway of the house, checking each room.

I came up to the last door of the whole house and opened it. I looked up to see a girl in a ripped and shredded blue sweater, tied up and gagged, she looked over to me a muffled something "mits ahh mramph" she struggled "mun runph" she said again, her eyes wide open, I ignored her and ran over to her unwrapping the binds. "relax Gwen, everything's gonna be ok" I told her "munph mramph" she yelled at me, "what?" I said.

"hey Tennyson" the door slammed close and in front of it was Kevin. "Kevin?" I shouted standing up, I could see Gwen out of the corner of my eye rolling her eyes.

"Gwen was a bit feisty last night and had to be chained up" he smiled making me more madder "you bet of no have touched her Kevin or I'm going to-" I held the Omnitrix in front of me, ready to slap it down.

"Or your going to what Tennyson, bring me in, send me to the Mel Void" he touched the wall and absorbed it, "She wouldn't shut up about you, you know, so I thought if I kill you" he picked up a large gun, "then she'll never say the words Ben and rescuing in the same sentence again" he said.

"muein munphon't mou mare" Gwen shouted towards him. "I'm gonna get you outta here Gwen" I told her, "don't you even speak to my girl Tennyson" he aimed the weapon at me.

I slammed down the omnitrix "SPIDER- MONKEY" I shouted out running towards Kevin as he tried shooting at me and missing.

I grabbed the weapon and kicked my leg at him sending him flying through the door, I run over to Gwen and untie a rope around her before being thrown to the other end of the room, "don't touch my girl Tennyson" he hit me in the mouth.

"She's not yours Kevin," I tell him, hitting him back in the face, he back a bit, I launch a full scale attack at him, swinging at him, smashing him in the stomach and face a few times.

"That's it" he forms his hand into a flail and hits me in the stomach making the wind get knocked out of me, I bend over as Kevin holds his arm above him head about to smash my head in.

A pink light fills the room as I hear something get smashed through a wall, a red headed girl runs up to me, bending down next to me.

"Ben are you ok?" she places her soft hands on my furry back. I look up at her and smile, she smiles back warmly at me. I grab her shoulders up three of my arms, the other one holding my stomach, and pull her into me.

"Did he hurt you?" I asked her, "its not as bad as it looks" she told me breathless, I could see she was lying, her clothes were tared exposing bruises and cut flesh.

She looked at me with innocent eyes, "common lets get outta here before he wakes up" she pulls me up as I turn back into human, she grabs my arms and places it round her shoulders to support me.

I grab her waist and pull her tighter "told you I'd never leave you" I said to her, pulling her more closer into me as we walked down the street to the Rustbucket II.

"Still wanna go back to Paris" I asked her as she helped me into the passengers seat of the spaceship.

"actually I've gotta better place, if your up for it" she asked me smirking "I'm up for it, where are we going?" I asked her suspicious of her intentions, "it's a surprise" she pokes me and flicks some of the controls, making the Rustbucket II take off into the air leaving a completely destroyed house behind us.

* * *

Short chapter R&R please so I know your reading and want to continue reading the rest.


	8. remebering the past

BEN'S POV

"you seriously wanna do this Gwen" I asked her.

"Doesn't look to bad, trying to make me back down Benny" she smirked at me.

"Your on" I told her, staring solemnly towards her.

"Ok" she jumped down

"GWEN" I stared down at the large snowy mountain and a single snowboarder.

I jumped down and snowboarded as fast I could towards the girl.

Dodging trees and rocks in the way I made my way quickly down to her but she was going to fast.

She finally stopped at the near the middle of the mountain awaiting my arrival I finally caught up to her.

"You know when the Doctor told you to rest, I think he really meant it" I told her grabbing her shoulder.

"Oww, common Benny" she pouted her puppy face at me.

"Ok, ok" I told her giving in, "but just take it easy for a while ok" I leaned closer to her.

"Ok" she told me pressing her lips to mine

"Right after this hill" she took off quickly,

"Gwen" I complain.

I sigh and follow her down the hill.

"We're having a serious talk about this when we get back to the lodge Gwen," I shout at her.

"You sound like my Dad" she chimed back smiling.

"Gwen look out" she dodged the tree in time to not be smacked in the face by a large tree.

She stopped down at the bottom of the hill and waited for me again.

I stopped down next to her "Never do that again" I warned her, she just smirked at me, "that's not funny Gwen," I told her as she took over her snowboard equipment quietly.

"Oh, come on Ben, I haven't had fun in ages" she said as she walked off.

"You sound like Grandma Verdona" I called out to her but she just waved me off.

"GWEN" I ripped off my snow equipment and ran off after her.

I met her back at the lodge she was just standing.

"Gwen?" I called out to her but she didn't even move a muscle.

"Gwen?" I walk up to her and place my hand on her shoulder she shuddered a little. I turn her round to face me but she wouldn't budge.

"Gwen?" I walk in front of her and shake her a little. She had a blank stare as she kept her gaze down at the ground.

"Gwen, answer me" I shake her more.

"B- Ben he's here" she whispered to me looking up to meet my eyes.

"What, who is Gwen" I hold her chin in my fingers.

"Grandpa" she tells me.

I give her a stern look "WHAT" I yell at her making her wince a little, "Where is he, wait why are you so afraid of Grandpa" I asked her.

She grabs my collar tightly and pulls me towards her "BECAUSE KEVIN'S WITH HIM" she yells into my face returning the favour.

"Kevin kidnapped you, why would Grandpa help him?" I cross my arms in front of her.

"Isn't it obvious Doofus" she hasn't called me that In years "Grandpa doesn't know that Kevin kid-" she stares down at the ground for a second and winces her eyes tightly keeping her hold on me.

"Gwen?" I lift her head up, she blinks a couple times "Grandpa doesn't know" she whispers releasing her grip and backing away slowly.

"Where are they?" I asked her quietly.

"I saw them from the stairs talking to some people and asking if we were here" she told me, leaning back on her right leg and crossing her arms.

"Then we need to leave" I told her as I walked into the wardrobe and took out two duffle bags.

"I thought we left those back in Paris?" she asked me suspiciously.

"I went Fasttrack and grabbed them," I told her rubbing the back of my neck.

"So you just left me there last night" the placed her hands on her hips.

"we haven't had our bags for like months, I think we needed them" I grabbed both bags and grabbed her arm but she quickly grabbed her duffle bag and carried it herself.

"I'm not weak you know" I just rolled my eyes.

We made it out to the hallway to see Kevin and Grandpa, "come on Gwen" I hurried her, she was still injured but I was in a rush.

"BEN" I heard an older voice yell towards me.

"Uh oh" I whispered to myself getting up from a crouching position and dropping my bag.

In front of me was a white haired man in a Hawaiian shirt with a jumper and a bag over his shoulder.

"Hey Grandpa" I turned away from him to see Gwen being held by Kevin. He had his hand wrapped around her waist tightly. She was struggling desperately to get him off of her.

"Ben you cant just run away like that" he placed his hand on my shoulder.

'I know Grandpa but they were gonna send Gwen away, forever. I felt like we had no choice" I looked up at him. "Ben your unc-" he was cut off by a scream.

We looked back to see Gwen standing above Kevin with glowing eyes "GET OFF ME" she hissed through her teeth.

Grandpa went up to her asking her to calm down she slowly did and nearly dropped to the floor but Grandpa Max caught her quickly and snatched her up in his arms.

She hasn't used her powers in quiet a while; I couldn't blame her for being tired.

GWEN'S POV

Kevin snuck up on me and grabbed my waist tightly in his arms I winced in pain. The large gashes had still not healed fully yet.

"Let go," I hissed at him.

"Like hell I'm gonna let you go Gwenny" he whispered into my ear.

"Cause if I let you go you'll just run away from me again, I think we need a serious talk about our relationship Gwenny" he kissed my neck. My blood started to boil.

"We're not in a relationship Kevin, we never were and we'll never be," I hissed towards him.

"shhhh will have a nice romantic time just like four months ago" he started rocking me side to side, my eyes widened at remembering that night.

_As he made his way over to the door ready to tie me up. I launched my fist out at him, smacking him solemnly in the jaw and running as fast as I could to the hallway._

_He quickly grabbed my arm-twisting it behind my back and slamming me into the wall, I let out a shriek as he started tying me up. _

_I back kicked him in the stomach and ran to the kitchen, grabbing a knife out the draw and hiding it behind my back he began walking up to me again as I began backing away in to the living room, "stay away from me Kevin" I warn him but he just laughs at me._

"_Why should I," he tells picking up the rope again. _

"_I'm warning you Kevin," I tell him my legs hitting the side of the couch. _

_He lashes out at me and I manage to cut his chest. "ahhhh, Bitch" he grabs me and throws me into the coffee table, smashing it to pieces. Luckily having my hands in the way to protect my face._

_I here him hissing from the pain, I don't make a move as I hear his footsteps walk off into the next room. I lift myself off the broken coffee table and stare at the ceiling for a second. Glass smashed in the depths of the girls flesh. _

"_That wasn't very nice of you Gwen" he comes back in with a gauze cloth wrapped around his chest. _

_I start to get up, using the couch as support. I limp away from him as best as I could. _

_He covers himself in armour as he makes his way over to me, picking up the rope again._

_He grabs my wrist and starts to crush it, making me bend over a bit. My eyes start to glow and then my hand sending his body flying out the window. _

_I grab my wrist in pain and turn towards the door, he was breaking it down, and flakes of wood started to go flying everywhere. _

_I make a run for the hall again hoping to find a window to sneak out of. _

_I here the door bust open as I look I turn back round Kevin looked so pissed off, he still had the rope in his hands and ran over to me grabbing me by the throat and slamming me to the ground._

_He grabs the rope and places it tightly around my neck and starts squeezing. I bend over trying to get the rope off my neck. My vision starts to go blurry as the rope is released from around my neck._

_I collapse to the floor gasping for air. I feel my hands being tugged behind my back and tied up. The same thing occurred for my legs._

"_you really are feisty Gwendolyn" he chucks me onto a bed as he starts to rip my clothing off. _

"_G- Get offff m-me" i choke on my words coughing my lungs out. "shhhhh" he starts to take his clothing off. "You'll ruin our romantic date" he smiles at me. _

"GET OFF ME" I shout and wake up from my dream. My Grandpa came rushing over to me warning me to calm down, I did as he wished but the rush of power ended too quickly and I nearly fainted, falling to my knees as Grandpa picked me up and hugged me.

I stared back at Kevin giving him the evils. He just stared at me.

"Gwen you ok?" Ben asked me.

"yeah, fine" I lied to him, holding my head.

"You two in the Rustbucket now" he pointed at Kevin and Ben. I just leaned up close to him, trying to forget the memory.

Kevin had managed to get hold of a new spaceship and inside was the Rustbucket. Grandpa placed me on the sofa wanting me to get some more sleep but I refused.

He just stared worriedly at me for what seemed like an eternity. I kept my gaze on him wondering if Kevin had told him what he had done.

I shook my head trying to shake off the memory.

Ben tried to sit next to me but Kevin pushed him back.

I don't think Grandpa saw this act.

"How did you find us?" Ben asked furious.

"The Rustbucket had a tracker on it" Kevin pointed out dumbly.

"I took it off?" Ben said crossing his arms.

"Gwen's an Antodyte, we tracked her energy signal down" Kevin stared smiling towards me. I gulped and looked away from him.

"Keep you eyes off my girlfriend Levin" Ben yelled angrily towards him.

"All right, enough" Max cut the two off from arguing.

"Now as I was saying before Ben you cant just run away like that," Max warned him.

"And Gwen" he called my name out.

"You were hurt, you are hurt you should've been resting not finding some way to scare your parents half to death," he told me.

I stared up at them remembering the time when my Dad shouted through the phone at me.

I scratched the back of my neck. I must've done a lot more damage then I thought I did.

"you know what Grandpa me and Gwen didn't do anything wrong" ben chimed up.

"We love each other and you we're not gonna let you and especially Kevin" he stared daggers at him. "Take that away from us"

Common Gwen lets go" He walked out the door.

I turn to Grandpa Max for a while thinking what I should do, but I had to make my own decision and follow my heart.

"I'm sorry Grandpa" I kiss him on the cheek as I walk out of the RV and follow Ben.

"Gwen" he whispered my name as I turned round. He threw me something. I looked down at it.

It was the same wristband in the story Grandpa told us about how he met Grandma Verdona.

"I can't take this" I told him passing it back to him.

"Gwen, take it" he told me pushing it back into my hands.

I looked down at it them back up.

Shaking my head I passed it back to him.

He grabbed it and placed it on my wrist.

He pulled me in for a hug, "Gwendolyn you know you don't have to do what Ben says, make your own decision" he pressed me further. It felt so right what we were doing but yet it felt wrong that we were just ditching our family. I was starting to get confused so I decided to walk out I could hear Kevin in the backround shouting at Grandpa "are you seriously gonna let them go" he shouted at him, I just rolled my eyes. he's never changed.


	9. a great vacation

NOBODIES POV

It had been nearly a year since the two cousins had seen they're family.

The two teenagers laid peacefully in their bathers on a beautiful beach located in the tropics.

The boy playing with the girls red fiery hair whilst the girl slept, her head laying gently on the boys chest.

The boy listened to the girls breathing, smiling at her.

It was so quiet on the beach. Barely any people were around; it felt so good to the boy.

BEN'S POV

I watched her with my eyes half closed. She looked so beautiful just sleeping there and she was all mine, nobody else's.

She began to stir a little in her sleep. _I've always wondered what she dreams of. _

In less than a second, a wave of sand comes spiring at us. I started coughing; the sand went into my mouth.

Gwen winced once and opened her eyes patting the sand off of her body.

"Hey" I yelled out at a blonde haired man with brown eyes and wearing short red and white boardies.

"Hey sexy" he looked towards Gwen as she stood off wiping the rest of the sand off.

"wanna go out with a real man" he flexed with muscles.

"that's my boyfriend" Gwen crossed her arms at stared at him madly.

"that wimp your better off with a tree stump then that dweeb" he said, muscles still flexing.

I was about to press down the omnitrix when the man was thrown 15 feet up into the air and landing into the water 17m away from us.

Gwen's eyes started to lose they're glow as she turned and smiled at me.

She flew swiftly over to me and hugged my arm.

"Can we go for a walk?" she asked me happily.

"Sure?" I smirk at her. _Perks of having an alien for a girlfriend _I thought to myself, linking my arms around her as she clung onto it.

She cuddled up to me tightly.

"you're so cute when you're angry" I told her, hugging her as we walked.

she cuddled my head into her chest "really?" she replied wanted to hear more.

"don't believe me Gwenny?" I cuddled her.

"knowing you. Benny" she grabbed my boardies and quickly ripped them off.

"Gwen" I blushed madly as she took of, leaving me in nothing but my speedo's.

"If you want them come and get them" she smirked towards me entering the water.

I ran after her as quick as I could diving into the water and swimming after her.

I placed my head up she was nowhere in sight.

"Gwen?" I called out but no one answered.

"Gwen?" I shouted louder freaking out. _What if something happened to her, what if someone took her. What if she's downing right now and I couldn't save her. I'll never see her again, I'll die without her. _Horrible ideas kept running through my head.

Suddenly something grabs my legs and tugs me down into the water, lips press against mine as I open my eyes under the water and notice a certain red headed girl.

She opens her eyes and smiles at me, bubbles being released from her mouth.

She mouths the words I love you to me as I smile lovingly at her.

She grabs my hand and pulls me toward the shore line.

I forgot that I needed air and fast.

I grab her hand and shove her up, I start gasping for air as she smiles at me.

As soon as I regain my breathing properly I grab her, forcing her into a hug very tightly.

"What's a matter Ben it looks like your about to cry?" she asks me, still smiling.

"I thought I lost you" I tell her still holding her tightly as the waves hit our bodies.

"you'll never lose me Ben" she tells me closing her eyes and cuddling me

"Promise" I held her shoulders in my hands.

"I promise" she chuckles and cuddles me again.

a while later we start to see other people running past us for a jog. Gwen kept laughing as they stared at us.

"All right that's it what's so funny" I cross my arms against my chest, she was still laughing her head off, blushing madly.

"What?" I asked her again but she fell on the ground laughing hysterically.

"I-I s-still cant believe you haven't noticed yet" she laughed at me and pointed towards my boardies. My boardies. "Oh no".

"I dare say young man" two old women passed Gwen and me and stared daggers towards me.

I blushed madly as they kept staring back at me.

"oh Gwen you've had your fun now give me back my boardies" I walked up to her and stood over her while she stayed on the ground still laughing at me.

she stoped as soon as I stared daggers towards her.

"Ok, ok" she chuckled looking up at me.

her hand began to glow violet and then died down, in its place a pair of green boardies.

I snatched them out of her hands and put them on in an instance.

She was still laughing, I placed my hand out to help her up.

I stared at her as she wiped her eyes, she looked so cute when she laughs.

"What's a matter Benny?" she said chuckling

"Lose your pants?" she laughed again.

"that's it" I grabbed her and threw her over my shoulder

"Ben don't you dare" she warned me as I neared the water ready to dunk her in.

"Benarrrh" she screamed as I threw her in.

She came up quickly and tackled me into the water.

"that was childish Gwen" I tell her she just laughs at me.

"Well is this 'childish'" she grabs me with her manna, sneaking a kiss from me.

I grab her back and pull her in to me more.

She releases her manna grip, no longer focusing and runs her fingers through my short brown hair.

We released and smiled at each other.

"Am I still childish?" she asked me.

"yeah" I whispered back to her as she grabbed me in for yet another kiss.

She pulled away letting out a chuckle. I looked down at her.

(Ben's a little taller then Gwen now)

and notice something green in her hands "Gwen" I complain as she held my boardies out in front of me.

"that's evil" I laugh at her as she begins to make a run for it.

-]

we spent the whole day at the beach and the afternoon sun was collapsing into the sea.

Gwen had fallen asleep on top of me again after a long day of running around and stealing my boardies.

She finally gave them back but not after at least 50 people stared at me and shook their heads.

I kissed her forehead and she let out a small moan of relief.

She seemed so happy. I trailed my thumb down the scaring of her stomach. she winced a bit but didn't mind much.

I just smiled at the girl. Her figure lifting up and down gently in sync with my heart beat.

I started hearing a vibrating sound and looked down at Gwen's phone. I bent down and read the caller ID Julie Yamamoto. Great. I picked up the phone and pressed talk on it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Ben Is that you?" she asked.

"Yeah, Hey Julie" I scratch the back of my neck and place it back around Gwen.

"Ben, where have you been?" she asked in concern

"Me and Gwen have been traveling round a bit" I tell her calmly.

"Well where are you now?" she asked

"Me and Gwen are on holiday" I stroke her hair.

"Well, if you haven't noticed your parents are worried sick" she hisses in the phone.

"Your mum's done nothing but cry, Ben, you've really hurt her," she told me sincerely.

"oh" I asked her looking down at Gwen still asleep, her left arm lightly placed on my chest.

"Ben you shouldn't have done that, you should come home, Ben where are you?" she replied awaiting an answer.

I didn't know what to tell her, she seemed so least angry out of everyone.

"I'm in Hawaii," I told her. Gwen moaned a little.

"Hawaii?" she replied

"yeah" was all I said to her, Gwen began to stir a little,

"listen Julie I've gotta go, cya" I told her clicking off the phone but not before she replied.

"Ben I miss you"

"Ben?" she yawned attempting to get up but I held her down with my arm wrapped securely around her, she gave in and gazed at me, her eyes half closed.

"Is everything ok?" she asked concerned.

"Everything's fine Gwen" I told her running my fingers through her soft hair.

she didn't seem to believe me but I knew she was too tired to argue.

"Is that my phone?" she asked curiously

"um… yeah, sorry kinda had to borrow it" I told her scratching the back of my head and chuckling nervously.

She just shrugged it off and placed it back into pockets at the back of her small ripped short jeans, then came back over to me and held me.

I watched the afternoon sunlight hitting her body and making it glimmer a bit.

"so who was on the phone" she asked me gently

I just shrugged and told her "nobody important" I kissed her forehead.

"I thought Julie was important to you" she asked me concerningly.

"Well she is but your more important to me" I told her nervously again. how did she know.

She kept her gaze on me for a while. Each second felt like torture so I decided to act quickly and pull her towards my face and kiss her lips, attempting to get her off of the subject.

I pulled her closer to me, sticking my tongue into her mouth more; she decided to go along with it and played with my tongue.

Nice one Ben I thought to myself.

"PARTY WOOOOOOOOO , PARTY" Gwen broke off of me to see a wild bunch of summer break teenagers a bit older than us, running by screaming out with cartons of beer in their hands.

Gwen smiled at me and pulled me closer our lips meeting, I laid back as she fell ontop of me.

"so, still gonna keep it a secret Benjamin" she chuckled.


	10. A question of interest

GWEN'S POV

This place is great.

I ran my fingers through my hair and stared at the bright blue afternoon sky.

I could hear the sounds of people playing and having fun while others snored their heads off, lazily lying on the beach.

I was beginning to fall asleep to when some one called my name.

"Hey Gwen?" a male voice called out.

I looked up to see my cousin playing round.

He had something behind his back.

I flicked my sunglasses up and looked round him curiously.

"uh, uh, uh" he stops me.

"close your eyes" he told me bending down next to me, his hand still behind his back.

I obeyed and closed my eyes and felt something wrap around my neck. "ok open" I opened my eyes slowly to see yellow roses.

"Oh my gosh Ben they're beautiful" I kissed him on the cheek.

"glad you like it Gwen" he told me holding me in his arms.

I placed the flowers down next to my towel and bag and ran towards the water signalling him to follow.

"your not gonna disappear again and scare me half to death are you" he asked me.

I giggled and shook my head falling into the water.

He dived in after me.

Grabbing me by the waist and pulling me towards him.

I looked up at him and almost screamed, instead fell back into the water with a splash.

Was I still sane or have I gone absolutely mad. I stared up at the person who was just holding me.

He hugged me tightly pulling me up out of the water.

"Gwendolyn your ok, I was so worried" the man hugged me tighter, squeezing the air out of my lungs.

The man placed me out so he could see me properly, both hands on my shoulders.

"Look how big you've gotten" he hugged me again.

"GRANDPA?" I hugged him back finally given a chance to see him.

He stroked my hair as I smiled "how'd you find us?" I asked him happily.

He looked down at my wrist and pointed to the bracelet "I know you would never take it off" he chuckled.

"where's your cousin?" he asked me.

I pointed to a brunette in green shorts fighting with a small grab that was in his hair.

I giggled and smiled at him as he stared daggers towards it.

"Ben?" I called out as I pointed to grandpa.

"look who I bumped into" running towards him bringing grandpa with me.

"Grandpa?" he questioned.

"hey kiddo" he rustled ben's hair.

"what are you doing here grandpa?" Ben questioned but was still happy to see him.

"I thought I should pay you kids a visit" he chuckled bringing Ben into a tight hug.

"common I think you kids could use some ice cold drinks huh" he asked us.

We both smiled and nodded.

}}}}}}}

HOTEL

BEN'S POV

We made our way over to our hotel room Gwen walked over and sat on the bed as I sat next to her.

"so how have you two been?" he asked us passing us a drink.

"Exploring a lot," I stated shifting my drink.

"and our parents?" Gwen asked.

"I think you left your parents heartbroken" Max stated placing some ice in his drink.

Gwen kept her gaze low as he answered the question feeling ashamed.

She always was the one for family first.

"so" Max began as he sat back down opposite us on a chair.

He turned to me.

"so have you two had in-" he began but was cut off.

I heard coughing as I turned to my side.

"Gwen you ok?" I patted her back as she choke on the drink.

She flicked her wrist towards the bathroom asking.

Grandpa nodded as she walked off.

"E-Ex-xc-cuse m-me" she stuttered still coughing as she made her way to the bathroom tears coming from eyes.

"so Ben have you thought about going back yet?" he began sipping his drink in the process.

"well, yeah, sometimes I guess" I itched the back of my neck.

"but Gwen's happy so I'm happy" I told him.

"ok" he rubbed his chin thinking.

Gwen walked back into the room holding her throat and massaging it.

"you ok Gwen?" I asked her.

"yeah" she told me.

I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her into me.

"me and Gwen are gonna go back to our room grandpa, I'll cya later" I told him walking out of the room.

Gwen rested her head on my neck on as we walked.

"Have fun choking" I chuckled.

She nudged me unamused by the situation.

I opened the door and jumped onto the bed.

"ahhh" I rested laying down.

I yelped out as Gwen leaped ontop of me and snuck a kiss.

I grabbed her and rolled her over so she was on her side.

I pulled her in closely so she couldn't get away.

My hands slipping up and down her body as we made out.

Her eyes began to glow evilly as she pulled me in for a deeper kiss.

I moaned as she smiled during the kisses pleased by what she had done.

'knock, knock' her eyes lost its glow as she turned towards the door.

I roll my eyes as she gets off me and walks to answer the door.

I walk to the bathroom quickly wanting to use the toilet.

GWEN'S POV

I hear the bathroom door close as I open the door to see a old white haired man.

"hey grandpa" I chime to him.

"hey kiddo mind if we talk" he steps aside.

"ok one sec" I told him.

I scribbled down a note and left it on the bed for Ben to read.

"ok?" I replied to him signalling to him that I was ready.

I closed the door behind me as we began to head towards the beach.

"Gwen are you happy here?" he asked me as we made it to the shoreline.

"yeah. I guess so" I told him.

"Don't you miss your parents?" he asked me.

"of course I do" I reply to him fast

"then don't you wanna go back"

"well yeah but Ben's happy so I'm happy" I smiled at him.

MAX'S POV

That kids just not getting it through her head.

"Gwen?" I stop her in her tracks.

"yeah?" she asks suspious.

"Don't you think you and Ben have gone to far" he bends down to my level and holds my shoulders.

"um… I-I don't know" she stutters unsure of her decision.

She was never good at tough decisions or really any for that matter.

"Gwendolyn?" I call her name as she thinks.

"Yeah?" she replies softly.

"I think its time you and Ben came home" I tell her.

"what do ya say kiddo" I nudge her a bit.

She thinks about her decision then smiles at me.

"yeah ok" she hugs me.

BEN'S POV

I waited on the bed for Gwen to return back.

She left a note saying that she was with Grandpa.

I heard the door open and close and a red headed girl pounced on me.

"Gwen" I called out to her hugging her tightly in my arms.

"Ben I think we should go home" she asked me.


	11. the return home

BEN'S POV

"You wanna go home?" I asked looking up as the light reflected off her red hair.

She nodded and smiled bending down towards me.

I was suspicious of her, it had been so long since she mentioned going back.

"Are you sure you want to go home?" I asked her grabbing onto her and pulling her down so she was at my side lying on the bed.

"absolutely. I mean we haven't seen our parents in ages" she nuzzled me. I could smell raspberry in her breath.

"grandpa didn't have a word about this with you did he?" I asked her solemnly lazying down more on the soft white comfy bed.

She looked up at me and into my eyes "well yeah but what does it matter" she smiled and kissed me biting my lower lip as she came off.

I stared around the room. The bathroom on the furthest side with a large plasma t-v next to it and a brown fluffy couch and a coffee table complementing the television. Over to the right hand side of the room was a wooden living room table made out of light wood timbers to complement the light coloured room. There were no doors to tell the division of the room instead a small arch like frame between the bed area and the brown couch to tell where one room ended and another bed was placed near a large window where you could peer out and see the seaside from it. It was adjacent to the door but that was alright.

I sighed 'maybe it was time to go home' I grabbed her behind and pulled her up to me. She started to moan attempting to remove my top. I grabbed her and began pulling at her sweater.

'knock, knock' a loud knocking sound was heard throughout the room. I looked up to the new white door to see it move slightly at the sounds of the knocks.

Gwen rolls her eyes and floats up into the air getting off of me as she glowed. She walked steadily towards the door smiling happily in the process.

I roll my eyes and get up in an upset mood still tasting Gwen's strawberry lips on mine.

"hey grandpa" Gwen cheerfully smiles as he enters. He paces to the end of the bed and sits down as I sit up and lean on the pillows. "so are you two ready to go home" he smiled at us as Gwen crashes down on the couch hugging my arm and nuzzling me.

"great we'll leave tomorrow morning" he smiles and pats Gwen's leg trying to signal to her to stop.

She hugs my arm tightly smiling at Grandpa. "I'll see you two tomorrow morning" he bends over giving Gwen a kiss on the cheek.

"night kiddo" he said shaking my brunette hair.

"k see ya Grandpa" she smiles and hugs me nuzzling in the process.

I pulled her into a deep hug and eventually fell asleep with the girl of my dreams in my arms.

**TIME SKIP- MORNING**

**GWEN'S POV**

I had woken up before Ben to get ready. I was really gonna miss this place a lot. Its so nice and peaceful here.

I heard snoring as I looked up to see Ben still asleep. His mouth open and dribble coming out hitting the pillow and leaving a wet patch.

I tucked a few strands of hair behind my ear and walked up to him getting ontop of him as lightly as I could and nudging him. "Ben?" I whispered his name searching for a sign of awakiness.

"Ben wake up" I nudged him again. He stirred in annoyance as he flipped over.

I yelped out as I came tumbling to the wooden floor hitting my head on the crème coloured wall.

"ow" I whispered holding my head in pain.

"snoooorr" I could still hear him snoring even now.

"nuh" I sigh in annoyance getting up and walking to the crystal clean white bathroom and coming back out with an ice pack.

When I came back out I saw grandpa come back in with a duffle bag placed down next to him.

"hey Grandpa" I smiled as Ben started to wake.

He snorted as he began to wake. "he kiddo" he smiled at me as he picked up mine and Ben's bags.

"what happened to your head sweetheart" he looked at me worriedly.

"I just bumped it a bit that's all" I held the ice pack to the back of my head. He placed his hand on my forehead with a worried expression.

"maybe you should lie down for a little while" he helped me sit down on the couch. It wasn't really a serious hit anyway.

I laid my head down on one of the armchairs and closed my eyes.

"so" he pushed my legs off the couch making me wince slightly.

"wounds all healed?" he asked me patting me on the thigh.

"huh. Oh yeah they're healed" I informed him.

"that's good" he told me wanting to see if the wounds had healed. I ignored it as I heard heavy footsteps.

I felt a shadow come behind me, I winced my eyes open and looked up to see Ben standing over me lips pressed against mine as I grabbed his top making him unable to back away.

I smiled I eventually released him letting him get changed.

"common we'll wait for Ben in the ship" Grandpa helped me up and took the two bags.

I chuckled "Grandpa?" I called out to him.

"yeah kiddo" he smiled at me but lost it as soon as I tried to take the bag.

"don't worry Gwen I can take it you just relax ok" he placed his hand on my shoulder and pushed me away.

He must still be worried about that running away while seriously injured thing.

BELLWOOD

It took us a 6hr flight but we eventually made it back. I was exhausted as I stepped off the ramp stretching my back.

Must have been at least 12 blocks away from my house.

I looked out at the midnight neighbourhood thinking back to the last time I had been here. At least 16 months ago maybe more.

"Gwen" a deep voice called out to me.

"yeah" I replied back as I turned round to see grandpa placing a bag in my hands.

"I need to make sure Ben gets home alright" he kept his hand on my shoulder.

"he really shouldn't have drunkin that many smoothies" I smiled as I swung the bag over my shoulder.

"well you know your cousin" he chuckled bringing me into a hug.

"yeah, I'll see you tomorrow grandpa" I told him as I began walking home.

It took a while but I eventually got to my doorstep. I sighed as I looked down at the welcome sign at the foot of the door. I took a breath in ready to open the door and see my parents again.

I began to turn the knob but stopped after feeling an eerie presence. I turned back round quickly but soon regretted it.

A gloved hand was placed quickly around my mouth stopping me from screaming for help. Another was placed over my waist as the dark figure pulled me into him.

'HELP'

took along time for me to get to this chapter. Haven't had much free time lately. Please read and review


	12. the kidnapping

**JUST OUTSIDE BEN'S HOUSE**

"I hope your cousin got back aright" an large white haired Hawaiian shirted man said to a young brunette leaning about to throw up.

"sure she's fine" he wheezed attempting to turn the door knob.

In an instance a blonde haired woman opened the door with a large smiled on her face.

"BEN?" He hugged the boy so tightly he was being squished to death.

"Hi mum" the boy struggled to say. "Ben I missed you so much, look how big you've gotten" she hugged the boy tighter and tighter.

"mum, your squishing me" the boy gasped.

"sorry sweetie" she smiled releasing the boy but still keeping him in her grasp.

"come on in sweetheart" she stepped out the way to let her son in.

* * *

**GWEN'S POV**

I felt like I was being crushed under the pressure applied to my waist.

I winced in pain still attempting to get away from him. "LET ME GO" I tried yelling at him but it came out as a mutter as the hand began to tighten around my mouth even more.

"shhhhh" the shadows voice told me. I began to kick and flail as much as I could but my attempts were hopeless and was getting more and more exhausted by the second.

I remembered I had powers and in an instance my hands began to glow. I brought it near his body hoping to burn him but to no avail. My powers failed as soon as it touches him.

"tut, tut, tut" the cloaked figure shook its head whilst pulling me more further and further away from my house.

"HELP" I tried to scream again but yet again it came out as a muffled low scream.

I swung my hand back as hard as I could hitting the cloaked figure in its private parts. He groaned letting go of me and instantly holding onto his nuts.

I abrutitly moved away from him and started sprinting towards my house.

As I reached the door with the duffle bag still next to it. I reached for the door knob shaking and twisting it. It was locked and wouldn't open. "LET ME IN" I shouted the knob came loose and it flew open as I fell on the floor I looked up to a surprise.

* * *

**BEN'S HOUSE**

"CARL" my mum shouted grabbing my dad's attention who was sitting on the couch.

"DAD?" I shouted running over to him and hugging him tightly. I never knew how much I missed them until now.

Nothing in my house had changed it was the same as the day I left.

"Benjamin" I opened my eyes to see Gwen's parents.

"uncle Frank? Aunt lilly?" I asked them staring up at the two.

"yes" Uncle Frank replied staring at me.

"Um Ben where Gwen?" aunt Lilly asked me gently.

"she's gone home. you were suppost to be home" I told them starting to get worried.

"what?" Frank said astonished.

"No we were told that you were both coming here," he said.

"but that means-" I cut my self off.

"oh no" I gasp grabbing my keys and running out the house.

"Ben wait" my father called out to me but I ignored it and continued running.

* * *

**GWEN'S HOUSE**

The helpless girl looked up in surprise to a dark room with a staircase, living room and settee area. "MUM?, DAD?" she called out hoping for an answer.

To her discomfort she finally received one but not one she was wanting.

"Looking for someone," a soothing yet startling voice told her.

She gasps as it grabs her yet again covering her mouth with its black-gloved hand.

Her eyes widened as she struggled aimlessly attempting to get away from him.

"let me go" she screamed at him her heels kicking into his shins. "why you little" the dark clothed figure said. He began getting tired of the girls fiasco. He grabbed the front of the collar pulling her frail body easily towards him with one hand.

Pulling more of her weight up he flung one leg out and slided it across the floor tripping the young red head up and forcefully throwing the girl down on the ground head first.

Pain rushed through the girls head as it hit the wooden floor leaving the girl confused and disoriented.

She groaned in pain holding the back of her head and wincing her eyes closed forgetting about her attacker.

The shadowed figure still covered in complete darkness by both the nightfall and the dark coloured clothing grabbed the girl yet again by the front of her collar and pulling her upper body up.

She groaned out more as he pulled her up into his arms letting her headrest on his collar bone. Her body imitating a ragdoll as he picked her up. Her eyes began to flutter open as a shiny object caught her attention.

The figure pulled out a sharp object from behind him. Her eyes widened as her eyes adjusted to see the sharp shinny object merge into a needle. His other arm wrapped around her so she couldn't escape.

She yet again tried screaming for help but was caught off guard yet again as her head was tugged straight to her shoulder. She knew exactly what was coming next.

Her eyes opened wide as the needle struck her vein. She gasped in horror as the liquid entered her veins.

Her body shook as he held her there injecting more of the liquid into her body. The dark figure held her roughly in his arms as the young girl, no longer able to fight back, stood there her knees buckling ready to collapse at any second.

"shhhhhh" he told her removing the needle as she groaned yet again in pain as her body began to get weaken and weaker by the second. She began to drop towards the ground.

The dark clothed man let her fall with ease towards the ground. She fell into her knees first eyes as big as a full moon.

Her eyes fluttered shut as she fell face first towards the ground no longer able to neither fight nor move.

The figure smiled at this grabbing duct tape out from the pocket off his dark jacket and yanking the young girls hands behind her back.

He taped her hands together in a strong bind then walked towards her side grabbing her shoulder and flipping her up so he was able to tape her mouth.

She groaned as a small gasp escaped her lips.

He then looked towards her ankles and thighs walking up to them and pulling her feet in his lap and grabbing at her ankles, ripping the tape off and wrapping it securely around her fragile ankles.

After that he wrapped her thighs together making sure she couldn't escape so easily.

He then picked her up swinging her over his shoulder and walking out the door towards a well-hidden car. He went round to the boot of it, clicking it open where a few other pieces of alien tech hailed.

He moved them out the way and placed the girl gently in the back. He stared at her for a few seconds watching her unconsciously fidget slightly in her restraints.

He smiled at his accomplishment closing the boot lid down and walking to the drivers seat turning on the ignition and driving off into the late night air.

Less than 5 minutes later a brunette green eyed boy showed up running towards the house and stopping at the door step. Sweat poured down his head as he panted trying to regain his breathing.

He turned the knob of the door and walked inside to find a dark house with no one insight. He dropped to his knees feeling to tired to continue. "no" he whispered to himself feeling anxiety rushing through his body.

"Ben?" a male voice called out to him as he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Grandpa" the boy replied. "he's got her, he took her" the boy told the older man.

"Ben it'll be alright we'll find her I promise" the Hawaiian t-shirted man brought his grandson in for a hug trying to comfort the teenager.

* * *

**SCENE CHANGE- BEN'S HOUSE**

The boy awoke in the early hours of the morning dark rings under his eyes with scruffy hair. He arose from his bed in grey boxers and a black t-shirt. His feet scraped the floor as he walked down the wooden hallway.

He sniffed sadly as he made his way to the fridge checking for something to eat memories of Gwen playing through his mind.

"hey kiddo" someone called out to him as he looked up to see is grandpa sitting at the breakfast table with a coffee in his hand.

"hey grandpa" he said in a flat key tone as he walked towards the table and sat down on the opposite side of his grandfather. He looked up at the piercing like emerging from the blinds.

'7:15' he thought in his mind working out the time. "we'll find her Ben" his grandpa told him the exact same thing from last night.

"how did he know?" the boy whispered to him.

"what was that Ben?" the older man asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"how could he have known. He must've heard something, he couldn't of been watching us the whole time" the boy more or less told the man accusingly as he stared at him.

"I don't know Ben but we'll find out" the man told him assumingly.

The boy looked down at the table to tired to continue the conversation. "Ben?" the man called out his name.

He looked up to his grandpa who had just finished his coffee. "last night you said he took her. Do you have any idea who did this" he asked the boy.

Ben tensed his hand holding it into a fist as he looked up at the white haired man to speak.

* * *

**SCENE CHANGE**

The girl winced in pain. Her whole body felt tremors of tremendous pain slide down her body. She felt cold wishing that she would fall unconscious yet again.

She unknowingly did not know what she was laying on it was soft yet hard at the same time but not discomforting physically in any way.

She wriggled her hands slightly feeling the restraining binds around both her legs and wrists. She groaned as she heard footsteps coming towards her.

I winced my eyes open as much as I could but that only ended up being halfway. My whole body ached as I looked up to see my kidnapper.

* * *

**SCENE CHANGE- BEN'S HOUSE**

"Ben you just cant go playing the blame game just because you don't like someone" Max told his grandson.

"but who else could it be" Ben insisted with his arms open wide adding more enthuses to his hypothesis.

Max rubbed his chin thinking carefully at his next words. "Frank said something about being told to meet Gwen at your house maybe we should go ask him who told him" Max told his grandchild.

Ben smiled at this getting up and running to his room to get changed.

* * *

**SCENE CHANGE- FRANK'S HOUSE**

The 4 males sat down in the living room talking and trying to figure out who took Gwen.

"so?" Frank began as his wife placed a tray of tea and cookies out for everyone.

"Frank" Max began. "do you remember who told you to meet at your brothers house?" Max asked trying to sound as casual as possible.

"yeah I remember him clearly" Frank said sipping his tea.

"so then who was it?" Ben butted in trying to get his uncle to speak.

* * *

**SCENE CHANGE**

"ow" the girl whimpered as her stomach was pressed down upon by large rough hands.

"look at me" the soothing yet intimidating voice told her calmly. She did not obey instead she winced her eyes closed more.

The figure sighed with disappointment as he roughly grabbed the back of the girls head and lifted her upper body up.

"please s-stop" she whimpered feeling the pain begin to lung at her with no mercy.

"look at me" the voice told her again. She finally obeyed and opened her eyes to see the male smiling at her.

* * *

**SCENE CHANGE- FRANKS HOUSE**

"I knew it" Ben screamed out as he began to walk to the door.

"Ben wait" his grandfather called out as he proceeded to walk.

"hurry up Grandpa" Ben called out happy that he was right but also dreading what his most hated enemy had in store for her.

"Ben we need to think of a plan we cant just go rushing in there" Max reasoned with the boy.

"but Gwen needs us she could be hurt" Ben tried to persuade his grandpa.

"Ben you need to think before you act" Max told him.

Ben sighed giving in "so whats the plan"

**yep new chappy so R&R rest and relax :) but seriously though review it or i wont write anymore. **


	13. torchuring the enemy

**TORCHURING THE ENEMY**

The young red head stared up at her kidnapper. "K-Kevin?" she stuttered unhappily. He smiled placing his lips to hers. She, no longer able to fight, put up with it ready to spit in his face as soon as he leaves her lips.

"puh" she spat at him as he released her. He got made and slapped her harshly on the cheek making her collapse down back onto what seemed like a hospital bed.

The room was very dark with little objects insight. A chair was present next to her bed along with a table type cabinet with medical supplies resting on it and a couple of creates piled up at the opposite side of the room. A staircase was present on the left hand side of the room a small light shinning from a crack in the door.

A medium size light hung on the ceiling by a small metal pole. It looked old like something you'd see out of a movie.

The dark haired man pulled the blankets off her stomach along with her clothing up so her stomach was visible he then grabbed the back of the girls head lifting her up and ordering her to look at what he had done.

She gasped as her breathing staggered. Where her scar used to lay was now the same gash that had occurred little over a year ago. Her eyes widened at the sight.

"W-what did you do?" she asked scared to death at what he had done.

"that serum that I injected into you last night was alien tech used for bringing down your enemy with siring pain" he told her mockingly telling her.

"It has different effects on the variations of aliens and for you it reopened your wounds" he stroked her hair.

Her breathing staggered more as she was pulled back down wincing as he brought her towards the pillow.

"w-why would you do that?" she asked enraged wanting to kill him.

"Because you wouldn't obey Gwenny," he told her playing with her hair.

Her breathing staggered more as her top was pulled down aswell as the blanket.

She noticed that she was no longer in her normal preppy uniform instead a light blue hospital gown.

"something wrong Gwenny" he asked grabbing a knife off the bench.

"you undressed me?" she asked concerned.

He nodded as he walked towards her duct-taped hands grabbing them roughly and holding them above her head.

"y-you bastard" she stuttered rising up but coming back down still feeling the intense pain.

"you shouldn't have run away Gwen" he told her cutting the duct tape and holding her wrists in one hand.

"rrrrrr" she groaned wincing her eyes closed trying to fight the pain. She could feel him taring the duct tape off her skin and placing it in a leather restraint attached to the rails of the bed.

He then did the same to her right hand placing it in the loop of the restraint then fastening the restraint around her wrist.

"almost done Gwenny" he told her mockingly.

He grabbed her legs tightly in his grasp raising them up into one hand. He stroked her legs lifting the blanket off in the process to remove the binds around her thighs.

"let me go" she growled at him more pain flowing through her body.

"you should be happy" he told her cutting her thigh binds then her ankles and gripping them in one of his hands.

"now you and me get to spend some personal time" he leaned his weight on her ankles and stared into the girls eye. (the other eye was wincing)

he smiled at her as he tightened the leather restraints around each ankle and tightened them securely.

He then came up to her head stoking her hair and smiling at her. "now one more thing" he gently pushed the girl's head up.

He took something out of his pocket and wrapped it around her neck. She gasped staring at the necklace like collar.

"what is this" she asked trying as best she could to look at it.

"just to stop you from using your powers for a while" she kissed her forehead.

"don't worry the drug should wear off soon and we're gonna have fun just like last year" he stroked her cheek making her struggle in her restraints to break loose.

"now, now Gwenny I know you cant wait but your gonna have to get better first. Sleep helps a lot right?" he asked her as he brought a cloth onto her mouth and nose waiting for her to breath in the fumes.

She struggled turning her head harshly away from the cloth to breath. He grabbed her head and held it to one side so the right side of her face was at rest on the pillow whilst the other was held down in Kevin's grip.

"Come on Gwen just breath in, you'll suffocate if you don't" he held her there.

she was struggling like crazy to get away but eventually stopped moving as the fumes entered her body.

Kevin smiled as he pulled the rag away, her eyes beginning to flutter shut. "nuh" she gasped as he placed the rag down next to the chloroform bottle on the table.

He smiled as he stared back at the girl stroking her hair. He kissed her on the forehead and left the room turning off the light as he walked up the stairs.

"night Gwenny" he smiled to himself closing the basement door and walking off.

**SCENE CHANGE- MAX'S RV**

The boy stared down in frustration at the device on the table. "its not working" he told his grandpa.

"maybe your not using it right" Max grabbed the machine off of him and sat down opposite him on the table.

"hmmm…" the older male fiddled with it.

"well?" the brunette asked. "its not picking up her signal" Max told him apologetically.

"what do you mean. It's an energy tracker. Its should be picking her up straight away" Ben started getting mad. "Ben something's interfering with the signal. It cant pick her up" Max told him disappointing his grandson.

"this cant be happening" Ben whispered to himself.

**SCENE CHANGE- BASEMENT**

The young girl slept peacefully until she felt herself being moved constantly. Her eyes began to flutter open half way.

She looked up to see Kevin wrapping a pressure bandage around her stomach.

She groaned as she tensed in her restraints.

He took his time touching her when the opportunity arose. When he was done he brought the gown back down around her stomach and thighs.

He smiled as she watched him with daggers. He placed his hand on her lower back and sliding his hand down to her ass and grabbing it tightly. She winced her eyes closed as he began to feel her up. She fought hopelessly in the restraints.

He began massaging the side of her body. Then making his way up and around her chest area. She moaned in disgust at him wanting to spit in his face yet again.

"mmm…" Kevin moaned as he brought his lips down onto Gwen's lips. He began moving his hands around every curve of her body.

He moved his mouth around towards her neck leaving hickeys on her neck. She yelped in pain as he left abnormally large bruises on her neck.

She screamed and groaned as he continued to violate her but nothing helped. Instead she got slapped in the face over and over until she stopped screaming.

Tears rolled down her now red pain stricken cheeks. "shhhh" the brown eyed boy told her using his thumb to wipe the tears off her face cheeks.

His phone began to ring as he gave the girl one last kiss on the lips making the girl wince. "don't worry Gwenny" he told her leaning over her restrained body.

"I'll be right back and when I return I'm gonna rock your world" he held a small square foil wrapper in it the contents of a condom.

More tears started streaming from her eyes as he got up to leave the room.

"B-Ben where are you?" she whispered to herself crying her eyes out.

**MAX'S RV**

"where is she?" the green eyed brunette growled into the phone.

"where's who?" Kevin acted clueless as he sat down on his couch placing his feet on the coffee table.

"don't toy with me Leven I know you've got her" Ben paced around the RV as his grandpa watched.

"honestly Tennyson I don't know what your talking about" he chuckled looking at his nails as he spoke to Ben.

"Kevin I swear if you touch her," Ben pointed at the phone as he hissed him.

Kevin laughed as he spoke or you'll what Tennyson beat me up, throw me in the Mel Void I think you've already played that card" Kevin smiled into the phone.

He could hear the wielder of the omnitrix growling into the phone.

"welp I've gotta go Benny, got some business to attend to" he said staring at the basement door.

"Kevin don't you dare hang up" Ben growled as Kevin clicked off the phone smiling bringing the phone towards his chin and staring out the window towards a full moon.

He smiled satisfied that he got the girl he always wanted and at the same time torturing his worst enemy.

**Yep chapter 13 is it. Anyway hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I was going for Kevin's little psychopathic mind kinda thing like when he was a kid. Anyway please read and review.**


	14. Accidents

"Ben calm down" Max grabbed his grandson tightly clasping his arms. "NO" Ben snapped at him taking a step back from him. "HE'S GOT HER," he yelled pointing a finger. "I KNOW HE'S GOT HER," Ben continued.

"Ben" his grandpa placed a hand on his back. "You don't know that Ben" Max replied staring into Ben's eyes. "But we'll check it out" Max smiled at the brunette as he smiled back.

"Thanks gramps" Ben smiled back at him.

"Then what are we waiting for" Ben climbed into the front drivers seat.

"Lets go" Ben called back.

She just stared up at the dark ceiling. She didn't know how long it had been since she had even seen sunlight. She sighed shutting her eyes.

The pain from the serum had gone away but it left the nasty gashes in its place. Sighing more she thought back to the time Kevin had captured her the first time.

She remembered him throwing her into the table smashing the glass, which went flying everywhere.

She wriggled her wrists a little still feeling the leather straps around them. A sound of a fast car came from upstairs on the road. 'wonder who it is' Gwen thought to herself. In an instance she heard the door slam as she looked up at the stairs to see the light from upstairs appear then disappear.

Down came coming a black haired male rushing downwards and towards her. She grabbed the girl's straps and undid them making her eyes widen more from the sudden shock. 'Was he letting her go'?

He then came up to her wrist and undid the straps quickly. 'What's going on' her mind raced with questions until her wrists were placed together and a plastic restrains were placed around them. He tightly pulled them then, quickly making his way down to her ankles and placing another set of restrains on her.

She kept her hands close to her chest as he lifted her up off the bed. Her breathing staggered as he began to run up the stairs. "Kevin" she breathed in. "Stop" she breathed out wincing at the same time.

Her whole body ached just from a few meters. "Complain later" he said as his foot smashed open the door.

Running to the car the girl could see a crème and red-stripped RV. In an instance she was thrown into the back of Kevin's car as Kevin jumped into the front starting up his car and driving rather fast.

"What's going on?" Gwen turned to him as she tried to sit up but he went fast over a bump making her collapse back into a laying position on her back.

Her stomach was in absolute pain not doubt. She placed her hands as best she could on her stomach creating more pressure onto her wound.

"Explain later" Kevin said driving through a red light. "Kevin please slow down" she called out to him. "Gwen be quiet" he shht her looking over her shoulder. Her eyes widened immediately "KEVIN LOOK OUT" she shouted as she saw the oncoming tree.

The car window shattered as Kevin's head hit it. Gwen was thrown forward into the back of the front seats of the car. Glass shattered over her body. The front was smoking, as both passengers lay lifeless in the vehicle.

**BEN'S POV**

We had just parked outside Kevin's waiting for a sigh. Unfortunately we had walked past the window spotting us before we had a chance to park. He immediately ran into the next room then running back out into the front.

"GWEN" I shouted at the girl in his arms. I jumped towards the car and started running towards them trying to catch up to Kevin before he was able to take off with her.

"BEN" Grandpa shouted my name.

"BEN GET IN THE RV WE'LL CHASE AFTER THEM" he shouted as I stopped watching the green and black car get away.

"GRANDPA GET IN THE CAR AND FOLLOW THEM" I told him as I dialled up the Omnitrix. "I've got a plan" I pressed it down as I formed into a giant moth like creature "BIG CHILL" I shouted as I pounced up into the air and flying up to the black and green camero. Making myself invisible I moved in closer towards it. I could hear a set of wheels behind me guessing it was Max.

without a second thought I sprayed ice towards its wheels unsuspecting that it would turn.

"GWEN" I shouted as it smashed into a sturdy looking tree. The front window smashed as the front crumbled. Immediately I landed switching off the omnitrix and running towards the car.

The first thing I saw was Kevin's bloodied head. So much blood was pouring out of it.

"Kevin" I called as I opened the door in time to see his lifeless body hand in the seatbelt.

"Kevin" I placed my hand on him shaking him lightly but no signs of life was showing.

I could hear wheels behind me as Grandpa showed up behind me placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Check your cousin, I'll call an ambulance," he told me as I moved to the passenger side of the vehicle lifting up the seat and staring down at the also lifeless body in the car.

"no" I whispered as I reached for her cuffed hands. "Gwen" I whispered her name but nothing happened. I looked up to see Max on the phone.

'oh god did I do this' I thought to myself as tears streamed down my face.

'I couldn't of' I tightened my grip around her hand hoping for her to squeeze back but nothing. 'I couldn't of' I back away from her 'I couldn't of killed her'

"GRANDPA" I shouted my voice weak and hoarse.

He came rushing up towards me. "the ambulance will hear in a few minutes" he told me staring at me. "Ben what's wrong" he asked me. I shook me head and closed my eyes.

'she's dead and its all my fault' I couldn't hold it in any more. Tears just streamed down my cheeks as my knees buckled ready to give in at any moment.

"woah" my grandpa said catching me. "Ben maybe you should go sit in the Rustbucket for a while" he pulled me towards it.

"no" I whispered.

"Ben I'll handle things out here" he told me.

"no" I told him weakly.

"Ben what did you say?"

"I said no" I grabbed onto the car.

"I'm not… I'm not leaving her," I told him looking through the window.

"Gwen I'm so sorry" I started to breakdown as Grandpa placed a hand on my back.

"Ben" I heard someone whisper my name. I looked back towards the window staring into green eyes. "GWEN" I shouted rushing towards the side door and opening it. "GRANDPA" I shouted for help.

"Ben what is it?" he ran up to the car as I reached back for Gwen's hands. He looked down at her eyes widened in surprise. "Grandpa please help," I begged. He stared at the girl as she collapsed back down on the floor. "I'll get a blanket try get her out if you can" he told me as I grabbed her arm and yanked her as gently as I could towards the front right seat. "gottcha" I wrapped my arms around her.

"nuh" she whimpered in pain struggling with each breath.

"it's alright Gwen" I whispered into her ear as I pulled her out fully and picking her up bridal style letting her rest in my arms.

"Gwen" I tried to get her attention. Her eyes half fluttered opened but shut quickly. "can you hear me" I asked her slowly and clearly. She nodded and breathed out her head resting on my chest. She was shaking slightly I wasn't too sure if she was going into shock or just cold.

"GRANDPA" I yelled again as he came out of the RV with a large blanket. He walked over as I placed Gwen on the ground pulling on her restraints. "Ben maybe you should get Gwen inside" he stroked her hair but stopped finding and looking at his hand when he saw the blood. "Hopefully the paramedics will be here soon," he said wiping his hand and placing the blanket on her. "Make sure she stays awake" he lifted her back up and into my arms. I smiled carrying her into the RV and placing her onto the lower bunk bed with a pillow and a white sheet already prepared.

"Gwen" I called out to her tears still streaming down my face. "you need to stay awake" I told her as I heard her groan. I could hear the paramedics sirens blasting as they came closer.

I looked out the window to see grandpa speaking with one of the paramedics and the other one flashing a light in Kevin's eyes. "is h-he gonna be ok?" I turned to see Gwen trying to get up but failing due to the restraints.

"woah" I breathed in rushing towards Gwen and trying to settle her down "Easy Gwen you've just been in a crash" I gently grabbed her shoulders and hoisted her down as she just stared into my eyes. "Is Kevin Ok?" she asked me. "I'll go check" I replaced the blanket back over her. "Just stay hear and don't move" I demanded still scared that she might try to get up again.

Running outside I saw the paramedics grabbing a wheelie bed and placing it next to the car then taking Kevin with ease towards and onto the bed. I noticed a neck brace and a mask on his face.

"Grandpa" I ran up to him. "is he gonna be Ok" I asked. He smiled "he's alive but I don't think he'll be going anywhere anytime soon" he told me. "How's your cousin?" he asked. I turned back to the RV then back towards him.

"she fine" I told him happily. "I'll get one of the paramedics to have a look at her after they finish with Kevin.

Go keep her company" he patted my back. I smiled and ran back inside to find nearly off the bed. "hey" I complained as I grabbed her again and placed her back down on the bed reshuffling the blanket and placing it up to her neck.

"I think there's glass in my ribs" she winced in pain making a small chocking sound. I looked down to the clothing. "do you mind if I?"

"No" she immediately cut in as I lifted it up and saw small amounts of glass embedded in her skin. "c-can you please take it out" she stuttered. I pulled the gown back down over her taking note of the gauze cloth tightly around her stomach.

"Gwen did Kevin do that to you?" I whispered. She hesitated as she bit her bottom lip. "Gwen" I whispered again. "y-yeah" she finally said. I breathed out as I heard the door open with two men coming through one my grandpa and the other a man dressed in a green uniform with a first aid box in his right hand. I placed the blanket back around her and stood next to grandpa.

"lets have a look then" he grabbed a torch out of his pocket and looked into each eye. "no brain damage or concussion" he said allowed. He placed his torch away and removed the blanket down to her stomach and took out her restrained arms. "how did this happen?" he stared at the two of us. "she was taken hostage" I crossed my arms.

"The man in the car?" he asked taking out surgical scissors and cutting the restraints on her wrists.

"yeah" I whispered. He then took Gwen's arm in his hands and squeezing down her them. She began to wince as he squeezed her left elbow. He squeezed it again to make sure. "ah let go" she whimpered as I took a step forward. Grandpa put an arm in the way to stop me.

"Definitely a broken arm. Check the ribs" he pulled the blanket down to see a gown. "he didn't drag you from a hospital did he?" he asked staring into her eyes. "no" I answered for her. He began to press against her ribs. "STOP" I shouted as they both stared at me. "she's got glass in her ribs" I told him.

He looked back towards the girl. "do you mind?" he got up as I walked towards Gwen and started to undo the gown to see a gauze clothed stomach and small shards of glass splintering her skin.

He looked down towards his box and took out tweezers, a cloth and some clear liquid in a bottle. Carefully he pulled out each piece wiping it down the placing a plaster onto the cuts.

"what happened here" he began to take off the bandages only to uncover a large slit across her stomach. She winced her eyes closed and leaned back as grandpa gasped in horror.

I grabbed her hand as he washed it out and pulled out a needle and threat. "This might sting a little" he said as he began stitching "ah" she fidgeted enough to make me have to hold her down. "Gwen its Ok relax," I told her as the last stitches were done.

He then wrapped it back up and looked towards her legs seeing no real sign of damage except a few bruises and some glass cuts which he pulled out then undid the restraints. He took care of it quickly then placed her arm in a sling and a bandage on her forehead to stop the bleeding,

"ok then you should probably get her arm x-rayed but she should be fine" he told us. "If the pain gets too intense give her some pain killers," he informed. "And make sure she gets plenty of sleep" he smiled. "Nice meeting you all" he tilted his hat and walked out towards his vehicle.

I picked the top half of Gwen up and placed it onto my lap and began stroking her hair. She winced in pain grabbing my shoulder and trying to get up. "Gwen you Ok?" I asked her gently.

"My back" she groaned as I placed her back down on the bed. "He really should've taken a better look" Max said as he walked up to her and gave her a gentle hug. "should get you back to your parents" he told her as he placed her back down.

"yeah it would be great seeing them again" she smiled. "hmm… try get some sleep pumpkin" he kissed her on the forehead and walked towards the drivers seat. I came over to her and lifted her up gently, letting her lean on my chest. "I'm so glad your Ok" I placed my hand against her cheek and stroking her. "I missed you so much" I kissed her passionately. "it was only a few days" she smiled our eyes still closed. "it's been two weeks" her eyes sprang open as she gulped.

"two weeks?" she whispered. "you didn't know?" I questioned as she replied by shaking her head. "I was out most of the time and when I was awake I was in his basement" she looked down avoiding eye contact. "there was no light down there" she told me letting her head hit my chest, tears began to stream from her eyes and down her cheeks. "h-he"

"shhh" I stopped her from saying more pulling her in for a tight hug. I could hear her muffled cries as she buried her head into my chest.

"its ok Gwen. Everything's gonna be alright" I comforted her as I looked towards my grandpa to see his scared eyes in the mirror.

I turned my attention back to her placing a tight hold on her back and the back of her head bringing her into me more then leaned my chin on her head.

'how could I let him do this to her?'


	15. Home sweet Home

"we're here" Max called out to the both of them making them look out the window to see Gwen's house. She breathed out a little nervous. "you ready" her cousin asked. She nodded and moved to the edge of the bed ready to stand only to be picked up by Ben. "Ben I can walk you know," she told him as he carried her bridal style out the RV with Max trailing his grandson's steps. "I'll put you down when I'm ready" he whispered into her ear causing her to role her eyes. "how bout now" she said as they reached the door.

Max gently opened the door as Ben helped his girlfriend stand up she stumbled a bit at first needing support luckily for her Ben held onto her and helped her walk inside. "Mum. Dad?" Gwen called out for someone.

"Gwenny?" a much older short haired blue eyed redhead walked in to see the trio. She looked very tired but amazed when she saw her daughter standing in front of her. "oh my gosh" she hugged her happily. "FRANK" she screamed towards the next room. A middle aged brunette with glasses came out into the open to see them. "Gwen" he ran towards his daughter giving her a bear hug.

"um… Frank she's a little injured" Max said making his son place his daughter back onto the ground. "Hey dad" she wheezed just having the air squeezed out of her. "W-What happened?" he asked still holding onto her. "there was a car crash and-" Max began before Frank pulled his daughter into him wrapping his arms back round her. "Frank" Lily complained when she saw her daughter wince. "That would explain why your wearing a hospital gown" Frank said leading them over to the couch. "We didn't go to the hospital," Gwen said as she sat down. "Kevin" she stopped when she said that name. "Kevin what?" Frank narrowed his eyes at her looking a little unfriendly when she said that name.

"Kevin put it on me" she whispered looking away. Ben came over and sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her making her lean on his chest. "Frank I need to speak to you and Lily for a second" Max said as they walked into the kitchen leaving them alone. "what do you think they're talking about?" Ben started trying to make conversation. She looked up at him with puppy dog eyes then looked away. "HE WHAT?" he heard Frank yell making the couple look towards the kitchen. Gwen gulped. "keep your voice down they might hear us" Lily silenced him as they rolled their eyes.

"oh god" Frank said running his hands through his hair as he walked out in the open to find both Ben and Gwen staring at him with an eyebrow raised. Lilly came out next with damp eyes then finally Max with no expression on his face. Gwen grabbed Ben's hand and clutched it. "Ben maybe we should go" Max suggested coming over to them making Gwen squeeze his hand harder. "cant I just stay with Gwen a little while longer" Ben said causing Gwen to smile. "Max we don't mind if Ben stays a while longer" Lilly said smiling at the couple. "Ok but I've gotta go. I'll see you later Ben" he gave Ben a hug and was about to lean over to give Gwen a kiss on the cheek then decided I wasn't the best of ideas and gave her a hesitant hug. "see you tomorrow Gwen" he told her then walked out the door.

Frank crossed his arms and breathed out. "fine just no-" Frank raised a finger then placed it down when his daughter looked over to him. "Nevermind" Frank said releasing a sigh making Ben smirk.

"you two thirsty or hungry?" Lilly asked them. "Starving" Gwen smiled towards them as they looked at each other with worried expressions. "I"ll get you some clothes" Frank suggested then walked up stairs as Lilly walked into the kitchen. "you get fed enough around there" Ben asked holding her closer. "a little but he just gave me a tray of food a day. Looked like the food you get off aeroplanes or in hospital" she held her stomach looking down at it. "it hurt my stomach like crazy though that's probably cause there's a deep gash in it" she chuckled lightly.

"did he reopen the injuries on your back and legs too" I asked her. she looked down and pulled part of the gown up revealing more gauze cloth wrapped around her upper thighs. "oh" "and my back, well I think so" she said. "here you are two are" Lilly came in passing them a plate of sandwiches each. "thanks" they both said simultaneously. "you look like you haven't slept in ages" she took a bite of her sandwich awaiting an answer. "nu. I was out looking for you the whole time," he told her swallowing down the sandwich making the girl giggle.

"there you go" Frank came down stairs to meet the couple who were still eating. He smiled at them and walked back into the kitchen to re-join his wife.

"you know I don't think I have a problem with them dating anymore" Lilly said as she opened the door a crack to watch her nephew and daughter laughing and talking whilst eating. "I suppose but that's only because they went away for a year and then Gwenny got held hostage and tort-"

"Frank" he was cut off by his wife.

"I'm not joking Lilly Max said that she had cuts, gashes and bruises all over her" he told her while she watched his wife watching the two.

"well Gwenny's happy and I don't want to see them run off again" she said with a worn out accent.

"you think we need to take her to speak to someone about it" Frank asked also beginning to watch the two.

"why should we she can talk to Ben about it" she watched as Gwen snuggled up to her cousin.

"I think we should have a talk with them. Ring Sandra and Carl for me Lilly" I'll do that while you give them something to drink" she walked away from him and out to Ben and Gwen.

She chuckled as she watched the two asleep. She went over to the cupboard grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around the two then going up stairs.

Frank sighed as he came out placing two glasses of water down on the glass table.

"thanks Dad" a voice whispered as she looked over to see her daughter smiling tiredly at him.

"get some sleep" he smiled at her then walked upstairs to finish his paper work.

**This was more of a interlude chapter despite that please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
